Heroes of the Wasteland
by Kitten1313
Summary: AU The world is decaying way and twin brothers Alfred and Matthew must find anyway to survive the vast wasteland before them, but they can't do it alone. (Omegaverse, includes yaoi, character deaths, Mpreg and swearing) Multiple pairings.
1. The twins

**_"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."_**

The vast wasteland stretches out in front of them, Alfred is somewhat cautious to advance out into the open, "What do you think Bro?" He turns to his twin brother. While both were born at the same time they are a rarity in this broken world. Alfred should have been born an Alpha but the younger blonde eighteen year old is an Omega.

Matthew slowly steps out as the sun raises high above them, "I think we'll be okay." He turns back and smiles at his brother. "Let's go before we're spotted." While both look a lot alike with sky blue eyes and light blonde hair the main thing that separates them is Matthew is an Alpha. Although neither act as their kind should, Alfred at times can be just as strong and confident as an Alpha while Matthew seems at times to take on the quiet traits of an Omega.

Their mother thought that this rare pair was special almost instantly, no other twins were like them and possibly thanks to the Great War none will ever be again. The war that lasted five years had ravished the land causing all of society to crumble away to near nothing leaving only small pockets of people scattered across the world. "Mattie I've been thinking."

"That's never good." Matthew sighs slowly advancing out into the open with his brother in tow. They've been alone nearly since the beginning of the war with neither able to join in the fight. Most believing that even though Matthew was an Alpha he had been tainted by his brother and there for not good enough to fight but also not worth to mate with. And while Alfred could fight as good as an Alpha he is and always will be inferior yet neither blamed each other for the acts of a dead society that never accepted them.

Alfred stops under the shade of a large rock, "We need to mate, Dude."

"I'm not mating with you."

Alfred sighs, "Not with you bro, that's just…just fucking wrong. Dude I meant we need to find another group and well." He stops looking off in the distance adjusting the strap on his backpack, "We've been surviving good but we can't live the rest of our lives like this."

The Alpha takes it in leaning on the rock, his brother has a point and if the world hadn't have already been destroyed it would be a sign of the end, "Right…but if we do this, we have to be careful."

"Uh Duh."

"Don't make me hit you Al." Matthew looks past the rock and sees a tree line in the distance, "Okay this is what we're going to do, we need to make it to the woods and set up camp for a few weeks then after your um…you know what we'll find a small group and go from there."

Alfred nods they both know his heat is coming up soon and Matthew will have to protect him for that time it's the only time that they set up some kind of real camp. "Kay, that sounds like a plan." He gives his brother a superhero pose before he smiles wide, "Dude we'll get through this no problem."

This makes Matthew roll his eyes, "Come on act your age."

"I am."

"What ten? I said age not shoe size." Matthew ventures out from behind the rock with his brother close behind, "It's clear." They walk in silence as their eyes dart around looking for any signs of trouble before Matthew speaks up again, "You know you'll have to act more like an Omega."

"And you'll have to act more like an Alpha." They reach the tree line just as the sun starts to set, "We can do this Mattie."

"Yeah I know Al."

They start a small fire just as the sun completely sets, "Dude can you imagine me pregnant? This is going to be weird." Alfred laughs letting his head rest on his brother's shoulder. Before the war he had been cast aside with his brother as someone not worth mating with and even now deep down the thought of mating and leaving his brother actually scares him.

And even though Matthew smiles inside he's worried for Alfred knowing that he's not strong enough to protect his brother on his own if something bad happens. "Yeah."

"But I know you'd make an awesome Dad." Alfred looks up into his brother's sad blue eyes, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." They both know the answer, if they want to survive they have to find a group and mate.

"No, we can do this." Matthew sighs hugging his brother as both slowly fall asleep in the safety of the warm fire.

* * *

They awaken with a start at the unknown smell of another. Matthew tries to jump to his feet only to be slammed down to the ground, "Oh and who do we have here?" A blonde haired man asks looking down at them, "Well?"

Alfred watches reaching out for his brother's hand, "We're just passing through." He's waiting for an opening to pounce on the blonde man just as a small group appears around them. "Shit."

"What you don't like my little friends? Oh well, now." The blonde man kneels down to Alfred, "Like I said who are you two?"

Matthew speaks up, something about this man smells off, "I'm Matthew and this is Alfred." He slow reaches for his pocket knife but thinks better of it and retracts his hand, "And you are?"

"Francis, my little pet." His blue eyes shine with a note of wickedness as he calls his men to help the twins up, "You really shouldn't be out here all by yourselves, come and stay with us for a while because I'm sure Arthur and Gilbert would love to meet you." His eyes dart over to Alfred and a shiver runs down the Omega's spine.

They're forced up and walked to a large decaying factory and pushed inside, "Holy shit Mattie." Alfred's eyes grow wide at the amount of people with in the walls. They're crammed into a small room before the door shuts behind them, "I think we fucked up big this time." He could kick himself for falling asleep like that.

"Yeah…but." Matthew sits on the cold floor thinking.

Alfred sits next to him, "What yah thinking?"

"He was an Omega right?"

The Omega blinks, "Yeah I could smell it uh so?... Oh I get it." Alfred smiles wide, "And the Dudes were Alphas that much I so get."

Matthew face palms, "No you don't get it."

"It means we might have to either fight this out or somehow barter with them right?"

Matthew slowly nods knowing they only have one thing to barter with, "We might have found our group…let's just hope someone will want to mate with us."

The door opens as two men enter, one a blonde haired man with bright emerald eyes, the other a white haired man with piercing red eyes, "So twins huh?" The red eyed man says to the other, "One for me and one for you. Which one do you want Arthur?"

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever Gil." He kneels down looking at both with deep intent, "Hmmm…twins? Yet an Alpha and an Omega…" Arthur reaches out a hand to Matthew who after a moment takes it and rises with his brother close behind, "Matthew right?"

"Yeah and this is Alfred."

Gilbert smirks at the pair, "Let's see an Alpha and Omega traveling together both unmated. Or are you?" His smile makes Alfred want to hit him.

Arthur does it for him hitting the other man on the shoulder, "Shut up Gil." He inhales slowly thinking for a moment, "You two can stay for the time being." The emerald eyed Alpha opens the door, "Just follow Francis and he'll show you around."

The boys look at each other before slowly walking past the duo unsure of what's exactly going on. Only after they're out of earshot does Gil speak up, "I want him."

"You always say that. God just pick one and mate already." Gilbert doesn't answer back, "Fuck you're serious."

"Yeah I am and he might just be awesome enough for me."


	2. The tour

The large building seems like it has a small town crammed into the walls with people crowding here and there, some cooking, others cleaning and children playing everywhere. Even though they see the blonde haired Omega they're reluctant to get close to him at first, "Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Stay close." Alfred nods feeling the same way about the man now leading them to the center of the factory.

Francis smiles at them, "Relax you two this is a safe zone. No one's going to attack you here." He gives them a reassuring smile. "Now on to the tour." He says with a small ounce of theatrics.

Matthew spots a young blonde girl in the crowd and his heart nearly stops, "Wow…"

"Ohohoho" Francis laughs, "That my little pet is Lilli but she's not for you." He says teasing the naive blonde.

"Is she mated already?"

Matthew watches the same wicked grin appear on Francis's face, "Oh no…but…"

A female voice finishes his thought, "Not if her brother has anything to say about it. Is that what you were trying to say?" They turn to see a slightly older woman with soft green eyes, "But don't worry if it's meant to be it will happen."

Francis rolls his eyes, "Really Elizaveta? Don't talk such nonsense not everyone has dream angels like you." He folds his arms at the other Omega.

The twins watch as anger flash through her soft green eyes before she takes Matthew's hand, "My 'angels' as you say are never wrong. And I'll prove it." She leads the confused Alpha though the small crowd as Alfred quickly tries to keep up, "Lilli my dear."

The sixteen year old girl turns around and smiles at Elizaveta before her large jade eyes fall on the new Alpha, "Oh…Hello."

Matthew tries not to stare at the young beauty before him, "Hello." He can't think of anything else to say as he stares into her shining eyes. He's brought back when his brother nudges his arm, "Um…I'm Matthew and this is my brother Alfred."

Alfred gives a small wave, "Sup."

Matthew can feel his heart jump when she gives them a kind smile, "It's nice to meet you both."

Suddenly a slightly taller man appears right next to Lilli shooting death glares at the twins, "Can I help you?" He says taking Lilli's hand and pulling her back behind him. Both boys can tell that he's her brother because they look so much alike both having soft blonde hair and jade eyes.

"Oh Vash calm down I was just showing them around." Elizaveta says stepping in sensing trouble, "Boys this is Vash…Vash-" She stops as the Alpha walks away with his younger sister in tow. "Damn…" She turns back to the twins, "It's okay honey."

Matthew can feel his face grow hot, "Umm…that's alright Ms. Elizaveta. Really." He's lying and the two Omegas can tell.

Alfred quickly changes the subject for his brother, "Hey where did that Francis Dude go?"

"Knowing that slut he's probably fucking someone right now." Both men just stare at her in shock of what she just said. She doesn't blink an eye as she gives them a smile, "So I'll take over the tour from here then."

They have no choice but to follow her to a small group of rooms off on the northern wall, "So Ms. Elizaveta…I was wondering."

Matthew shoots his brother an ugly look knowing exactly what he's going to say but Elizaveta answers his unasked question, "I'm not mated." She gives a weak smile, "I was once but that was before the war."

Now Matthew's curious, "Did he die in the war?"

She takes them into a small living quarters, "No baby…he left me." She motions them to sit, "What about you two did you have mates?"

Both shake their heads, "Nope…where are we?" Alfred looks around the small room breathing it in, "Is this you place?"

"No it's our place."

"What?"

Now she laughs, "Did I stutter?" They relax as she gives them a motherly smile, "You boys need a place to stay here and…well I wouldn't let that slut anywhere near you."

Matthew rests his head on his hands, "Then you can smell it too then."

"Yes I can but many of the others can't."

Alfred looks from one to the other, "Uh what are you talking about?"

"Oh honey I'll tell you later but for now…" Her gaze turns to Alfred, "What do you think?"

He leans back folding his arms, "That Gil dude seems like a real asshole."

For some reason she starts laughing, "Really?" She wipes a loose tear, "Oh Baby you just don't know him yet…then you find out he really is a huge asshole." She folds her arms, "But seriously he's just being top Alpha is all." She shrugs, "It's just an act I promise."

Alfred now lets out a laugh, "It's a pretty good act then was he an actor before the war or something?"

"Why are you helping us?"

Both Omegas turn to the Alpha surprised by the question. She thinks for a moment before answering, "Because I'm just an Omega without a litter and you two are a litter without an Omega." Her words shake both boys; the only one that ever loved them was their mother. Not even their older sisters cared for them after she died but just threw them out of the house and they never looked back. Yet something about her voice tells Matthew she's not lying to them.

"Okay." Matthew nods, "Then we'll stay."

"I knew you would." Elizaveta says standing, "Now that that's settled I want you two to meet a few other people."

Alfred stands, "How many other people are here?"

She opens the door, "Nearly two hundred and growing and I should tell you that Gilbert is something like our leader with Arthur, Francis and a few others acting like second in commands."

"So is Francis is Gilbert's mate?" Matthew asks closing the door behind him.

Elizaveta stops and turns to them, "No and thank God he's not. Gil actually doesn't have one yet…why?"

Matthew shrugs, he's not interested in the blonde haired man but he's not a stupid man and saw how the lead Alpha looked at his brother. "Alfred."

"Yeah bro?"

"Nothing…"


	3. Happening so fast

She leads them down a narrow catwalk to another group of apartments, "Now these are our neighbors." Elizaveta smiles as she nimbly walks across when they make it half way she turns around, "I should have told you before but I'm a third in command."

"Dude that's awesome! That means we're going to be okay." Alfred gives a big smile before it quickly fades as he turns to his brother, "Does that mean we don't have to mate?"

She gives him a confused look, "You don't want to?"

"I never said that." Alfred says quickly his eyes wide with fear. The last thing he wants to do is them both kicked out for being a 'rebel' Omega. He's heard tales when he was younger about what happened to Omegas that either refused or couldn't mate. They were deemed as Rebels or worthless and either tossed out of society or more than not publicly executed. "I would love uh to find my…mate." He forces out looking for his brother for help.

Matthew quickly takes over, "Yeah we both would."

She smiles, "Good and I know there are many here that would make a good mate for the both of you." Elizaveta turns back around and they continue on to the other side.

When she walks into another apartment Alfred rests his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry Bro. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's okay Al, but you have to be careful…" He trails off slightly as his brother nods. She's a nice woman but even in this new world it's going to be hard for them to find someone. And even though that young woman seemed perfect for him to the point that he wants to chase her down and make her his…it's not going to happen.

"Boys I would like you to meet Ludwig and Feli." Elizaveta says returning with a tall blonde Alpha and a shorter brunette Omega.

The Alpha looks them up and down while the Omega quickly reaches out and hugs them both, "Oh it's so nice to meet you both." He says with a light Italian accent, "Ve, we're going to be good friends I know it."

Both just stand there and let the strange man hug them until the Alpha finally steps in, "Feli vhy don't you go back in and make some pasta for yourself?"

In a flash Feli let's go of the two turning back to his mate, "Sure Ludwig." He places a hand on his small stomach, "Would you like some too?" He smiles before returning to the apartment, "Pasta, pasta."

"Uh…is he okay?" Alfred says thinking that the poor man's lost his mind.

Ludwig nods, "Yeah he's fine." He reaches his hand out to Matthew who quickly takes it. His scent seems familiar.

"Are you related to Gilbert?"

"Ja he's my older brother." He says looking at the Omega. Even in a group this large he already knows about his brother's attraction for this new Omega. "Ve're going to meet him and a few others for dinner vill you be joining us?"

The third in command nods as a young boy races up to the group, "Hey Ludwig have you seen my Mama?"

When Ludwig shakes his head the small boy looks down visibly upset. Alfred instantly feels for the young Alpha, "Oh come on Dude I'll help you find your Mama."

The boy's sea blue eyes light up, "Thanks, he's somewhere around here but…I don't know where."

Alfred picks him up and places him high on his shoulders, "Don't worry Dude, this hero won't let you down." He says with a laugh as they dash down the hallway.

Ludwig shakes his head but smiles as he gives a quick goodbye going back to his Omega, leaving Matthew alone with the other Omega, "I know what you're trying to do Elizaveta."

She smiles, she knew the instant she saw him that he was different from the other Alphas, his scent was different and his eyes were deep and full of thought, "Do you want me to stop? Because I can find him a lower rank Alpha instead, or maybe Arthur would want him."

He puts up his hand letting out a sigh, "No…if…does he really want my brother?" She gives him a small nod, and he feels his heart go into his stomach. While on one hand he's happy his brother might have a chance but on the other…what happens if the leader rejects him? Or worse because of him Alfred is infertile? He swallows hard; he has to do the right thing for his brother, "I'll let him…yeah."

"It's hard I know but Gilbert wouldn't just cast him aside like some other Alphas and then…" Her soft green eyes grow shine with glee, "I can work on getting you one." He gives her a smile as Alfred comes back with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow that Peter is awesome, so is his mom…his dad's kind of scary though."

Matthew and Elizaveta exchange looks before Matthew turns to his brother, "Alfred…we need to talk."

* * *

"You know Bro, when I said we need to mate. I didn't realize it would be this fast." Alfred says looking over at his brother. "And Dude he looks like such an ass."

"I know."

"You say that but Dude I'm the one trying to get him to mate with me! And he's the fucking leader and he's probably had like a million Omegas before and I'm still a fucking virgin and, and-"

"Breathe, Al. You have to remember to breathe." Matthew takes his brother by the shoulders and looks right into his eyes, "You have to act like an Omega tonight."

"But…"

"No buts."

Alfred looks over at a small group forming to see the red eyed man looking right at them and he feels a shiver go down his spine, "We should go right?"

The Alpha looks over to see Gilbert with Elizaveta standing right next to him, "Yeah."

They walk over to the pair with Matthew leading the way, "Hello Gilbert…sir."

Gilbert smirks at the pair and all Alfred wants to do is punch him in the face but he doesn't leave his spot. "Hello Gilbert."

Elizaveta elbows the lead Alpha giving him a stern look, "Right, so you two learn your way around?"

"Yeah." Matthew can smell Francis before he arrives. The Omega winks at him before venturing inside a side door making both him and Elizaveta cringe.

As soon as Arthur joins them they walk inside with the two Omegas coming up the rear, "Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to sit next to him…it's still not too late."

He stops his eyes wide, "I'm going to do him tonight?"

She shakes her head, "No honey. But…you will for your heat."

"Yeah I figured that but why so soon if I can ask?" He looks over at the short table and the man waiting for him.

She smiles at him trying to calm his nerves, "You know why."

He nods and takes his seat next to his to be mate. He does know why, he is an Omega plain and simple and he is here for one job and that is to breed. Even if he doesn't love the mate chosen for him, for his sake and his brothers he will do what he has to, to survive.


	4. Dinner with the Alpha

He sits beside the red-eyed man and looks out at the vast amount of faces, while some he's already met but most are still unknown to him. He's surprised that his brother is sat next to him on his left while Gilbert is to his right. Gilbert stands and calls all to attention, "Alright listen up." He demands and instantly the room is silent.

He sits back down as Arthur stands on the other side of him, "It's come to our attention that the bandits to the south are invading some of our territory. So I suggest we increase our security." His eyes fall on Francis who is standing off to the side with a bunch of strong Alphas, "They cannot reach our walls."

Francis shrugs, "I suggest we barter with them."

"With what you bloody jackass?" Alfred watches this blonde Alpha with awe, "We are not 'bartering' with them. If we let them know what we have than they will come back and take it by force."

"So throw them a few Omegas and they'll go away." Francis says with such easy it turns the twins' stomachs.

Arthur is about to say something when Gilbert stands with an amused look on his face, "Throw them some Omegas? So should we throw you to those animals? Because we can wait for you to go into heat and push you out the fucking door."

This shuts up the arrogant man and he turns and walks out with his little group in tow. Gil sits back down and looks at Alfred now staring wide eyed at him as Arthur stands back up to continue, "Now back to our defenses…Ludwig do you have that covered?"

When Ludwig nods the second in command sits back down. Gilbert smiles not caring to stand this time, "The last announcement for the night is that I have decided to take a mate."

This is met by a few, "Finally" and "about time". While most turn to Alfred. He wants to race out of the room but something inside makes him stay as he stares into those red eyes.

He suddenly realizes Gilbert's waiting for him to answer, "Yeah Dude." He can practically hear his brother mentally face palm next to him.

Gilbert lets out a laugh at this and calls for dinner to be brought in before turning back to his new Omega, "Tomorrow you'll come and live with me, my little blue bird." He purrs into the younger man's ear.

Alfred nods while under the table he takes his brother's hand and squeezes it wishing they were back in the forest or even on that damn wasteland. Peter rushes up to the leader and the twins, "Alfred, Alfred does that means you're going to stay with us?!" He's smiling ear to ear.

He smiles at the young Alpha, "Yeah little Dude."

With that answer Peter takes him by the hand, "Then come on and let's play."

Normally he would pick up this kid and race off without a second thought but now he forces himself to look back at not his brother but his Alpha. To his surprise Gilbert nods and in an instant Alfred jumps up, "Why don't you show me the best places? Cause a hero has to know them all."

Peter laughs, "Does that mean I'm a hero too?"

Alfred give him a big grin as the boy leads him out of the room followed by a small group of kids, "Heck yeah Dude."

Matthew watches the leader as he smiles warmly at the man leaving still unsure but now somewhat at ease with the situation they're in. "You still don't trust me do you Birdie?"

"Within hours of us being brought to you, you take my brother as yours. And within days you'll be mating with him." Matthew says as some look at him in shock at his sudden remark while some just look away hoping their leader doesn't attack the brass Alpha.

He just smiles at him as he pushes the blonde man's chair in close to him and whispers in Matthew's ear, "You didn't answer my question Birdie but I can tell you right now…I trust both of you." He stares right into Matthew's eyes, "Don't make me regret it."

Matthew nods not daring to look away. He knows something is wrong in this little factory and he's now in the middle of it but then he's known this since the first time he was pushed through those large doors, "What does that mean exactly?"

"You're a third in command…for now."

* * *

"You made him what!? You fucking bloody wanker! What are you thinking?" Arthur almost yells pacing across the room, "We have enough problems as it is and you go and make this new Alpha a third in command?"

Gilbert watches him sipping his beer, "You finished?"

"No I'm not fucking finished!" He only stops seeing Elizaveta walk in and sit down, "This is your fault."

She stares at the loud Alpha for a moment before taking a seat next to Gilbert, "You better be good to him Gil." She removes a large pan from her dress, "I mean it."

He lets out a laugh, "Oh has Mama Wolf come to make sure the awesome me doesn't eat her young?"

She hits the pan on a nearby table, "I'm not playing with you Gilbert." She settles down when he nods, "I can tell these boys have had a tough life."

"Haven't we all?" Arthur says pulling up a chair and plopping down on it, "I mean we are living in a fucking factory praying that God doesn't come down and finish the job."

Gil takes another sip, "That's not what you mean is it?"

"No…he has another smell but I can't place it." Elizaveta looks down; she knows firsthand what it's like to be cast out by society. And if it wasn't for Gilbert she might have be executed a long time ago. Being an infertile Omega gives her the ability to really smell what others can never.

He finishes his beer letting out a sigh, "I'm not going to kill him if he is infertile Eliza. I'm not some top Alpha animal that Francis thinks I am."

"No you're just really stupid…wanker."

Elizaveta's eyes turn to the second in command, "And what about you?"

"What?"

She stands and smiles, "I know some very nice Omegas that would suit you perfectly."

"No."

"Oh I didn't say females; if you want I can find a nice male one for you."

He stomps his foot, "Damn it I said no and I mean fucking no!"

Gilbert rolls his eyes at the pair before standing and walking out leaving the two to argue. He walks down a hallway when he hears a loud laughter coming from down the stairs. He stops and watches the new Omega playing with a large group of kids with Peter swinging from his arm. A small girl walks up to Alfred, "Me next, me next." She cries out and Alfred takes her into his arms before gently tossing her into the air and catching her smiling as she giggles loudly.

Alfred stops and all turn when he sees the leader walking down the stairs towards the group. Gilbert smiles at the group, "Alright kids the awesome me has to take your new play mate a way for a while okay?"

They all look somewhat sad but Alfred smiles, "Oh this hero will be right back." He gives them a big smile and strikes his favorite hero's pose getting loud laughter from the kids before following his Alpha, "Where are we…going?"

Gilbert doesn't say anything and takes the Omega up a flight of stairs and down a hallway before reaching a door. "I said tomorrow but…" He smiles opening the door motioning the Omega to follow.

Alfred's surprised at the size of the apartment while Elizaveta's was small it did have at least three rooms, this one is by far much smaller. "Holy shit this is small." He says in shock.

Instead of being angry, Gilbert laughs at the younger man, "What you don't like it my blue bird."

The Omega backs up eyes wide with fear, "No I didn't say that, I just meant that I thought the leader's room would be freaking huge and," He's silenced by Gilbert's kiss.

The Alpha pulls away slightly with hunger in his piercing eyes, "My room is awesome." He says pulling the wide-eyed man in close, "You ready?"

For once the Omega is at a loss for words as he's lead to the large bed and is slowly laid down, "But…uh." His mind is racing wildly as he thinks up any excuse, "I'm not in heat yet."

Gilbert pulls away understanding instantly, "Alright then I can wait." He doesn't want to scare the slightly younger man away before they can mate and he can wait a few extra days for his blue eyed Omega.

**A/N: Okay so there is a lot going on with mating and whatnot. For now it's PruAme and Canada is flying solo. Hungary is doing what she does best and is trying to pair up everyone and France is being a little whore. Also I am changing the rating now to M. If anyone has questions just ask.**


	5. Making him mine

"Matthew, it's okay I promise." Elizaveta tries to calm the young Alpha who almost seems to be shaking with rage.

He inhales slowly trying to open the door she's blocking, "He is going into heat in two days and I can't fucking see him? He is my brother." Normally he would never act this way but then he and his brother have never been apart.

She slowly steps aside but grabs his arm, "If I can get you in to see him will you stay?"

He thinks for a moment, "Yes."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." She says as he slams the door.

Matthew walks down a back hallway and out into the open factory floor, "Ohohoho is someone upset?"

He instantly knows who it is, "What Francis?" He turns to face the Omega smiling wickedly at him.

"Oh don't be like that." Francis moves closer to the Alpha, "Come on back to my place…" He purrs, "I'll gladly make you feel better." He starts to stroke the younger man's arm.

Matthew watches him for a moment breathing in his horrid scent before slapping the second in command's hand away, "I don't think so." He slowly backs up reaching for his back pocket knife just in case but Francis just winks and walks past him.

"You'll be mine my little pet because I always get what I want."

He shutters as the other disappears in the crowd, "Prick." He says slowly walking past a few women Omegas making bread and he stops and watches reminded of his mother in the kitchen years before. His eyes fall on golden haired girl off to the side trying to lift a large bag of flour, "Oh here." He quickly takes it from her.

She looks up at him with pure jade eyes, "Thank you Mr. Matthew." She says innocently as her cheeks grow a light pink. "You can um…bring it over here." She points to a spot near the middle of the women.

"You don't have to call me that." He says as many of the women turn to him giggling.

"Okay then what should I call you then?" She says as he drops the flour in the designated spot, "I mean you are a third in command right?" Her face reddens as the women around her nudges her to get closer to the slightly older Alpha. She's the only in the group not mated yet but when any come to her wanting to mate her brother rejects them.

She feels her heart beat quickens when he gives her a sweet smile rarely found in the Alpha's at the factory, "Matthew is just fine." He's trying not to let his face redden but he can tell he's losing, "What should I call you?"

"Lili…" She watches in awe when he takes her hand and gives it a quick kiss, "No Matthew." She cries out taking her hand back, "My brother might see, please." Her eyes fall now slowly backing away, "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, Lili." Matthew quickly excuses himself only to run right into Arthur.

"You're either really brave or really fucking stupid."

The younger Alpha looks away, "Um…was there something you want...Sir?" He watches as Arthur motions over to Gil's apartment with his head.

Matthew forces himself not to sprint up to his brother's mate's room. He quickly opens the door to see his twin sitting on the bed, "Al." He runs over and hugs his brother, "Are you okay?"

His brother lets out a laugh, "I'm fine bro, honest." He rests his forehead on the Alpha's, "He's an asshole but I don't know…I want to hit him but then." He laughs again, "Dude I don't get it at all."

"It's okay Al, I get it enough for the both of us." He stands as the door opens behind them, "I'll see you after your heat."

"Kay."

Just as he reaches the door Gilbert takes his arm, "I want to talk to you." He says quickly leading the other Alpha down the hall, "I need you to watch Francis while I'm…busy."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't trust him."

Matthew leans against the wall now looking for long needed answers, "Then why is he a second in command anyway?"

Gilbert shoots him a look but after a second he answers anyway, "We go way back…before the war and when we met up…" He turns rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't want the old society to stay alive here. How many people have already died for all this fucking bullshit?"

He takes it in before nodding, "Fine…" He starts to walk past him before turning and looking right into Gil's eyes, "But if you hurt my brother I swear I will kill you."

Gil lets out a small laugh walking back to his room, "I'll see you later Birdie."

* * *

The room is dimly light as Alfred lies alone in the king size bed moaning, he twitches and groans trying to ease his discomfort just as the door opens, "…G-Gilbert?"

He closes the door quickly as he breathes in the sweet smell of his mate all around him, "I'm here." He purrs slowly removing his clothes, "My little blue bird." He crawls closer to the man the bed.

The Omega squirms as he watches his Alpha, "You're…really…really…white." He says his head surrounded by a halo of sweat, his fists pulling at the sheets around him.

"And you're really hot." Gilbert coos to his Omega as he touches Alfred's inner thigh, "Come on blue bird turn over on your stomach."

Alfred nods as he turns hoisting his hips towards his Alpha and burying his face in the pillow, "Ah...Gilbert please…"

"Shh…" Gilbert watches his Omega's slick start to drip down from Alfred's hole begging him to enter but he'll take it slow for his new mate. He leans up and kisses the blonde's neck feeling Alfred's body shake with hungry pleasure. "Alright Alfred." He whispers in his mate's ear.

Gilbert goes back to the Omega's hole and slowly enters his mate, careful not to startle the younger man. He lifts Alfred's hips slightly as he enters deeper into the Omega feeling the man's hole loosen, "Gil…ah."

"You're doing…awesome." He can feel his knot forming deep within as he continues to thrust, "Oh…Blue Bird."

Alfred buries his face into the pillow panting heavily, smiling as Gilbert wraps his arms around his chest. He doesn't know why he feels so much for this man but he doesn't ever want to leave his side. But the thought doesn't leave him; although he wants to bear this man's child…he doesn't know if he can.

Gilbert can feel the heat around his knot as it shoots its seed deeper in his mate, "Nng…oh…Alfred." Gilbert lowers himself onto his mate's back licking his neck, "My little blue bird." He says as he bites Alfred's right shoulder.

"Aahh!" Alfred lifts his head, "W-what are you doing?"

Licking away the crimson Gilbert smiles, "Making you mine, baby…making you mine."


	6. The next few weeks

Alfred's eyes slowly open the morning after his long heat to find himself alone in the bed. He lifts his head in panic of being alone in the room when he sees his Alpha slowly walking back in with a small bag in his hands, "You hungry?"

He nods, quickly taking the bag and starts rapidly eating the contents, not even coming up for air until there is little left in the bag. "Hey Gil I got a question."

"Yeah?"

The Omega wipes the crumbs from the corner of his mouth, "Why do you call me blue bird?"

Gil sits next to him kissing Alfred's cheek, "Because the awesome me can, any other questions?" He's ready to pull his Omega back down on the bed when Alfred asks it.

"What did you do during the war?"

His red eyes widen with shock, "How'd you know I was in the war?"

"Dude, you talk in your sleep." Alfred gives him a warm smile, "That and I saw your tattoo Gil."

Gilbert moves Alfred's hair out of his face staring into the Omega's clear blue eyes, "I should have expected you were really this smart." He lets out a light laugh to himself, "Yeah I was, not that it really mattered in the end." His hand instinctively goes to shoulder and his black cross tattoo etched deep into his skin.

The pain in his voice makes Alfred's heartache, "You were a White Knight weren't you?" He doesn't want to push but deep down he needs to know who this man is.

"Yeah…" Gil looks away ashamed of himself, "I did…things…I never want to do again, never want to see ever again." He had been a high ranking knight in charge of hundreds of Alphas, most of which didn't even survive the first year of fighting.

Gilbert's surprised when Alfred reaches out and takes his hand and rests his head on Gilbert's shoulders. The blonde looks up deep into his mate's eyes, "It was war, Gilbert."

"It was but I had a hand in it…in all this."

The Omega squeezes his hand, "You had a hand in helping over two hundred people find safety and shelter in this fucked up world. That's pretty awesome dude."

Letting out a deep laugh Gilbert kisses his mate's temple knowing he's made the right choice in Omegas, "It is pretty awesome isn't it?"

* * *

He's been watching the new pair for nearly three weeks now and Francis's patience is wearing thin, "Bastard doesn't smell any different." He stares down at the young blonde almost growling at the new compotation. He never expected Gilbert to take his man as his mate and now he wishes he had killed the pair the first day in the forest.

"Maybe he's not then sir." A young Alpha absently mindedly says to the second in command Omega.

Francis's sharp eyes land on the younger man, "What are you that fucking stupid? It's obvious that you can't tell but are you trying to say I can't?!" He slowly advances on the poor man until they are inches apart, "Do you idiots know what will happen if he truly becomes Lead Omega and bares an Alpha?"

The rest of the Alpha group stares wide-eyed at their powerful Omega with only one daring to answer, "Sir…Gilbert wouldn't dare-"

"No he wouldn't but those little freak bastards would especially with that old hag and the eyebrow bitch on their side." He takes the younger Alpha by the neck, "We will be out with nothing! You fucking hear me?" He turns back towards the factory floor below, "And I'd rather kill them all then let that happen."

* * *

"Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

Alfred plops down on his brother's bed with a smile, "I got a question for you."

The Alpha puts his hands on his hips staring at him, "Don't say it, Al. I've had enough from Eliza and Feli. I don't want to hear it from you too."

"You're forgetting Peter."

Matthew throws his hands up in defeat, "Damn it Alfred. She's amazing yes but her brother wants to kill me every time I even look her way and the only reason he doesn't is because I'm a third in command." Sighing Matthew sits down next to his twin putting his head in his hands, "I want her but it's not going to happen."

He nods taking it all in for a moment, "Huh, well that sucks cause she would be an awesome aunt."

Only now does Matthew notice the unfamiliar scent around his brother one that a normal Alpha would never pick up on. He turns to see the Omega now smiling like an idiot, "What did you just say?" He caught every word but it still seems so foreign to him.

Alfred takes his brother's hand and pushes it to his once completely flat stomach now slightly protruding and hard, "Dude I'm right…right? Cause I know I'm supposed to start showing really quick and all but then I've been eating a lot…am I right?"

A lone tear falls as Matthew embraces his brother, "Yeah, Al."

Alfred only slightly pushes away from his brother concerned, "Are you okay Bro? Cause I know he's an ass but I mean he cares and I know you'll make a really great Uncle and…" He stops seeing a smile on Matthew's face, "Dude we can so do this."

Another tear falls as Matthew lets out a sweet laugh, "I know we can and you were right." Matthew touches the small bump again, "This is really weird."


	7. Hidden love

"Oh my God!" Elizaveta squeals with delight embracing the slightly taller man, "I knew it, oh Baby!" She kisses Alfred on the cheek, "Have you told Gil yet?"

Alfred shakes his head, "I wasn't sure so," He shrugs, "I…didn't want to say anything yet."

"Well you are and we're going to tell him right now." She takes the Omega by the hand who quickly grabs Matthew's and all three are out the door in a flash, "Oh this is wonderful and now," Her green eyes glide over to the other third in command, "Just to find yours dear."

Matthew just rolls his eyes, "Eliza I already told you."

"And I told you my angels are never wrong. Never." She quickly opens a side door to a small room and shoves the twins in.

The two Alphas within look up somewhat confused, "The bloody Hell? Don't you ever knock?"

"Why what were you two doing? Hmm?" Her eyes shine with delight as a wicked smile shoots across her face.

Arthur's face grows a nice shade of red, "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Gilbert stands shaking his head at the two, "And what the fuck are you laughing you bloody jackass?"

"You two mostly." Gilbert lets out a deep laugh at the pair before turning to his Omega, "What is it blue bird?"

Alfred can hardly contain himself as he flings himself forward wrapping his arms around his Alpha nearly knocking them both to the floor, "Gil, I'm…I'm pregnant."

Gil stares into those sky blue eyes in complete wonder and shock; he' completely speechless for a moment, "Are you sure?" It's all he can manage never looking away from his mates shining eyes.

The Omega takes his mate's hand and leading it to his small stomach nodding, "Yeah, I'm sure."

After the shock subsides Gilbert let's out a deep laugh embraces his slightly younger mate resting his forehead on Alfred's, "I knew you were nearly as awesome as me, my little blue bird."

Arthur glances over at Elizaveta before back at the leader Alpha and his new leader Omega then back again. While he smiles inside he's torn, he can never have the Omega he wants now. He never thought Gilbert would take the one he wanted as his and now…at least this will snuff out Francis's plans of rising to the top. He pulls Elizaveta to the side, "Does our great Frog Bastard know about this?"

She looks back before sighing, "I don't know but…he'll know soon enough. Let's just pray it's an Alpha."

He can't help whispering what he's thinking, "Let's just pray it survives long enough." While Elizaveta wants to slap him deep down she shares the same strong concern, very rarely does a first mating lead to pregnancy and even rarer does it lead to a healthy full term infant.

But she doesn't let her fear show, "We'll just have to watch him and be there for them. Trust me Arthur." She says turning to her adopted litter giving them a warm smile clasping her hands together, "I'm going to be a grandmother."

* * *

The third in command sneaks across a cat walk and down a side stairway and for a moment he wonders what this factory was once used for. He shakes the thought guessing it was used to make weapons and bombs as he rounds a corner coming face to face with a familiar man, "Excuse me."

Francis blocks his way, "Oh no excuse me, my little pet." He leans in breathing in the Alpha's scent, "Oh, Matthew how are you today?" He purrs trying to pull the other man in closer.

The Alpha moves back darting his eyes around, "I'm busy right now Francis."

In an instant the Omega has him against the wall, "Too busy for me?" A wicked smile flashes across his face, "You know just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I'm not as powerful as Gilbert."

Francis watches in confusion as instead of backing down Matthew's eyes narrow and his hands reach out and rip the Omega's hands away, "Is that some kind of threat?"

"No of course not." Francis smiles at the younger man, "It's a kind of promise, and I always keep my promises."

Matthew eyes the man cautiously as he walks away before he turns back to see Lili watching him farther down the empty hallway, "Matthew…" Her eyes seem to be on the verge of tears.

He doesn't care if Vash sees him as he wraps the petite girl in a loving protective hug, "Don't worry about it, Lili he doesn't scare me."

"No that's not it." She nuzzles into his strong chest while balling up his loose shirt in her hands, "I…I'm going to be mated by the end of the month."

The Alpha just holds her breathing in her light sweet scent, he doesn't want to ask but he needs to know, "Who?"

She looks up at him tears flowing freely down her angelic face, "Vash hasn't told me but…I don't think it's you."

He expected as much as he kisses her forehead lightly before just holding her tight against his chest, "Whatever happens and whoever your mate turns out to be just remember..." He leans in close to her ear, "I love you."

The thought makes her freeze, she felt for him as a good Omega should to a high ranking Alpha but this thought is so strange but it somehow feels so right and natural to her although she's sure she's never heard it before even from her Alpha brother. As he kisses the top of her head she smiles, "I love you too."


	8. His past

Alfred sits up and lets out a small moan rubbing his tiny stomach, "Damn this sucks." He forces himself up and walks out into the darkened hallway. He makes it to the public toilet just as he lets the contents of his stomach go into the bowl, "Aw, come on baby let me have a morning without this." He sits on the cold floor resting his head on the hard wooden wall behind him closing his tired eyes.

A small body creeps forward out of the darkness of the early moring, "Eww, Alfred's that's gross."

The Omega slowly opens his eyes, "Yeah it kind of is." He forces himself up although he'd rather just sit there for another hour or so, "Come on Peter I'll take you back home."

Peter lets out a laugh taking his Omega leader's hand, "Kay…but um are you okay?" His big light blue eyes are full of concern for his new friend.

Now Alfred forces a laugh picking up the young Alpha and resting him on his shoulders, "Don't worry little Dude this hero is fine."

"You promise?" Peter doesn't completely understand what's going on at the factory in the past few weeks but he knows it's important. "Cause I don't want you to go away."

This stops Alfred cold, "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere." He can feel Peter's small body tightens, "Peter?"

"It's just that…I don't know… Mama's worried that the bandits will come and Francis…"

Alfred lifts Peter off his shoulders and kneels down to meet him face to face, "Listen to me Peter, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere and if you ever need me I'm right here." He smiles placing a hand on the Alpha's small shoulder and squeezes it gently, "Because what kind of a hero would I be if I wasn't here for you when you needed me?"

The young boy nods, "Kay but what about Francis?"

"You let me worry about Francis. Now," Alfred stands smiling, "I think I hear your Mama calling."

Just as he says it Tino turns a corner and a look of relief washes over the man, "There you are Peter. Good morning, Sir."

"Morning Tino and Dude you don't have ta call me Sir. It makes me sound old." Just as Alfred's about to strike a pose he feels the nausea slowly returning, "Uh…"

Tino is instantly by his side, "I promise it will only last a month or so." His motherly smile puts Alfred at ease, "Come on I have a few remedies that might help."

"Thanks Tino."

* * *

The Omega slowly opens the door and once seeing that Gilbert is still asleep Alfred slowly slides back into bed. "Feel better?"

Alfred nearly jumps looking into sleepy red eyes, "Damn you scared me." Gilbert laughs as he pulls his mate in close.

"You didn't answer my question."

Alfred rests his hand on his stomach smiling, "Yeah we're fine…Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

He doesn't want to ask but he feels that he needs to know exactly who the father of his child is, "What did you do exactly…during the war?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gil sits up now holding his shoulder and when his Omega nods he knows it's time to tell him, "Okay blue bird…I was in charge of the White Knight Hell squad." He looks away knowing he has to say it but it doesn't make it easier.

"Didn't they…" Alfred doesn't want to say it surprised at who this man once was, "Didn't they…try to purify." He can't finish.

"Yeah, I was in charge of trying purifying the Alpha race…at first at least." He inhales slowly; Alfred would be the first to know exactly what he's done besides Elizaveta. "I was just following orders at first and I didn't realize what I was doing…what my Alphas were trying to do."

Alfred does the only thing he can think of and grabs his Alpha's hand, "And then?"

Gilbert squeezes his hand, "And then I woke up and saw the hell I was causing, the blood shed that I created and all the children that were slaughtered…and for what?" He's eyes fill with angry tears, "Nothing! But pain and fucking, fuck…Fuck!" He clamps his eyes shut if only not to let his Omega see his tears.

Quickly Alfred takes the man into his arms and just holds him tight against his chest, it's not just the instinct to comfort and protect his Alpha but honest love for the man. Even if it scares him to his core for what his mate did in the past it's not who he is now. "Gil…"

Gilbert inhales slowly taking in his mate's scent, "I know one day I'll have to pay for my sins and I will gladly accept my place in Hell but…until then I want to, need to try to undo at least some of what I've done. Even how impossible it really is."

"Thank you for telling me, but what about now?"

"What?"

Alfred smoothly slides over his Alpha to sit on his lab so they're face to face, "My awesome Alpha leader can't undo the past no matter how hard you try but…we can protect all our people for the future."

He can't believe that behind that mess of hair and blue eyes lies a truly one of a kind Omega. "You know something else Alfred?"

Alfred cocks his head slightly making Gilbert laugh, "What?"

His Alpha pulls him down onto his chest and wraps his arms protectively around him, "I don't care if it's an Alpha or an Omega."

"But Gilbert!"

Gil silences him with a kiss, "I'm just hoping for a little girl with your eyes and heart."

"And your kindness and awesomeness."


	9. A promise

"Sir what are we going to do? Should we wait until we know for sure or should we kill them now?" A young Alpha asks turning to Francis.

He inhales slowly looking around at the mass of faces before him; he had tried for two years to get Gilbert to take him as his Omega. But the stubborn man never wavered and when he threatened every Omega in the factory he thought he had finally won. Now not only had Gilbert taken a mate the little bastard was pregnant.

Francis walks among his faithful followers that both feared and loved him, "I should be leader shouldn't I?" They all nod, "But they wouldn't follow will they?"

"We'll make them follow Sir."

With a wicked smile plastered on his face, Francis lets out a cynical laugh, "Oh yes we will but…we have to make sure of this." He turns to his old revolver and spins the cylinder, "Burn the whole fucking place down."

* * *

Gilbert crawls into bed watching his mate asleep in the soft moon light; he always seems to look like such an angel with his halo of shinning blonde hair and serene face. "My little blue bird." He coos lying next to his Omega gently touching the still small but growing bump. "It wouldn't be long and we'll have a nice little nest and a beautiful chick on our hands."

"Our little heroine."

Gilbert looks up at sleepy blue eyes, "Yeah, Alfred our little chick will be an awesome heroine."

Alfred smiles before sitting up alarmed, "Gil do you smell that?"

The Alpha is up and to the door in a flash as he rips open the door he's met with dark smoke and raising flames, "Fuck! Alfred we have to go, Now!"

Alfred's only able to pull up his jeans over his white t-shirt and jacket before racing out the door behind his mate, "Gil I have to find Mattie."

"Alfred we'll find him later." Gil commands but his Omega stands firm, "Fine but damn it be careful." He presses his lips to his mates as they race away from each other; Gil bolting towards the large southern front doors of the factory with Alfred darting towards the northern wall and hopefully his twin.

The lead Omega jumps down the stairs as he hears screaming all around him. He turns to see Peter running towards him, "I can't find Mama, Alfred!" The small crying boy flies into the older man's arms, "We…we have to find him and Papa."

"We will, but first…ah shit." His eyes dart around the smoke and flames as others race past, he spots Elizaveta and races after her with Peter in his arms, "Will find them Dude. Trust me."

* * *

The flames are licking at his feet as Matthew scrambles down the catwalk and forces open a small door, "Lili! LILI!" He spots moment in the corner of the smoke filled room, "Lili?"

"Matthew!" The young woman cries out in terror, "I can't find Vash…oh God, Matthew we're going to die." She sobs holding tight to the taller Alpha.

He takes her by her shoulder, "No we're not. You hear me? I'll never let that happen." And before she can answer back he scoops the petite woman in his arms and races back out the door running head long into Arthur. "Arthur!?"

His emerald eyes are wide with fear, "Matthew?!"

"We have to get out of here!" Suddenly although his mind is racing it slaps him hard, "Where's Alfred, Arthur where is Alfred?"

"I don't fucking know." Quickly Arthur motions the third in command to follow him, "If we follow the Northern wall we'll make it to the back exit!"

"But we have to find him!" Matthew stops short still holding Lili tight against his chest, "I can't just leave him here to die."

Now Arthur stops looking around in the hazy blackness, "Fuck…well we can't just stand here and burn to death. If we make it to the exit we can come back and find him!" The second in command grabs Matthews hand and locks eyes with the younger man, "We are Alphas Matthew and we have to get as many people out as we can, starting with Lili."

He thinks it over for a second as Lili starts to cough and wheeze in his arms, "Lead the way."

* * *

"Come on you motherfucking door!" Alfred yells slamming his shoulder against the door as a small group of female Omegas look on in panic. "God Damn it!" He backs up some and slams against it again with little luck.

"Alfred, be careful!"

"I know Eliza. God where is Matthew!"

Matthew and Arthur suddenly appear by his side, "Right here."

The lead Omega gives his twin a smile, "Bout time Bro." The three men back up slightly before all slamming into the door. It finally gives and all three go flying out into the cool night air, "Hurry everyone out!"

All four of the women and Peter race out to safety just as they hear gunshots and loud screaming from the southern entrance, "The fucking hell?" Arthur turns in time to see Alfred race into the darkened woods.

"Gil…Gil…GIL!" Alfred looks around in panic as the screams and shots grow louder, "Gil!" He hears rustling next to him and he jumps back in fear.

The bloody Alpha stumbles out into the open holding his left shoulder, "Hey blue bird." He manages to smirk as he falls to the ground racked in pain.

Alfred's by his side in an instant, "Oh God, Gil hold on. I'll get…I'll get you help." His voice cracks as a lump grows in his throat.

"No, no don't…please Alfred." Gil gently reaches up and wipes away a tear on him mate's cheek, "I'm finally paying for my sins…and I'm ready."

Alfred takes Gil's hand, "No you're not! What about our baby? What about us?" He's trembling in anger and guilt for leaving his Alpha, "If I didn't leave you…"

"Francis would have shot you too." Gilbert watches Alfred's eyes grow wide with anger, "Alfred you have to leave me."

"No, I'll fucking kill him! That rat bastard! I'll fucking kill him!" Hot tears are streaming down his face, "I'll kill him and…and carry you-"

Gilbert presses his forehead to his mate's now letting his bloody tears fall, "No, listen to me! I am your Alpha and I'm telling you to leave me and run."

"No…a hero doesn't leave his leader behind."

It hurts to laugh but Gil lets out a deep one for his innocent Omega, "And what about our heroine?" He inhales slowly, "Francis will kill her without a second thought." Gil gently touches his unborn child, "You have to leave me…not for me but for her." He swears he can feel movement below his hand and his eyes grow wide.

"See? You can't leave her…leave us." Alfred takes his Alpha's hand and presses harder, "She needs her father."

Gil can hear shouting getting closer and he knows exactly whose coming, "Alfred…I'm going to make you a promise." He can tell he's running out of time.

"What?"

The Alpha leans down and kisses the bump, "The next time you see me…I'll tell you why I call you blue bird."

Alfred looks up through blurry eyes towards the star soaked sky, "You p-promise?

Again he forces out a laugh, "It wouldn't be too awesome of me to lie." He kisses Alfred one last time, "Now run blue bird and don't look back."

Alfred stands and turns to see Arthur watching. They lock eyes before the emerald eyed Alpha grabs Alfred by the hand and pulls him away from the impending danger. Alfred looks back only once, "I…love you my Alpha…"

Gil looks up at the sea of stars just as Francis emerges from the woods revolver in hand, "I know my awesome Omega."

The two men reach the rest of their small group as a single shot echoes in the now eerie silence. Alfred lets one last tear fall as he takes Peter by the shoulder, "I'm sorry Peter but we have to go."

Peter looks down trying to force the tears away, "I don't want to Alfie."

He picks him up in his arms, "I know Peter…but sometimes a hero has to do things they don't want to and I promise we'll find them all someday."

"You promise?" Peter asks laying his head on Alfred's strong shoulder looking back at the raging flames of what once was his home and the small group of crying Omegas following.

Alfred hugs him tightly, "A hero never breaks a promise…"


	10. Our new leader

The small group race away in almost silence with the sound of crackling flames behind them and the moon above as their only light. Matthew looks behind him at his brother before he falls back to be with him, "Al?"

Alfred inhales slowly wiping his eyes with his free hand, "I'm…Matthew what are we going to do? I mean we are five Omegas and what three Alphas." He shifts his weight hosting the sleeping Peter higher on his shoulder, "Not including Peter and, and,"

"Alfred what did I tell you about breathing?" Matthew gives him a genuine smile, "We've survived before we can do it again." The Alpha carefully takes the smaller boy into his arms, "But that's not all is it?"

They both look around, "We can't just wander around we have to find a place, Bro." Both nod as Arthur clears his throat.

"Well if you two have any ideas don't fucking keep them to yourselves." He folds his arms as his emerald eyes dart around the darkened wasteland around them, "We need to get out of the open before that bastard finds us."

Instantly Alfred's eyes widen in fear, pain and anger as his hands instinctively go to his stomach, "He…that bastard wouldn't." Gil's words still ring in his ears, "Fuck, yeah he would…"

Arthur regrets saying in but it had to be said. He's known the Omega for over two years and Francis wouldn't stop until he gets exactly what he wants. And right now that means all of them are dead...or at least Alfred, "Matthew do you know anywhere we can at least stay for the rest of night?"

He thinks it over for a moment turning to his brother, "There is an old farm house about a mile west of here."

"What's left of it anyway."

Arthur nods as Natalia just shakes her head, "And what makes you think me and my sister will follow you?" She brings out her long silver dagger and makes it shimmer in the moon light, "I barely followed Gilbert and that was on a good day."

Her older sister touches Natalia's shoulder, "Come on little sister we have too."

"I don't have to do anything. They are nothing like Ivan, Nothing!" Although she's angry her eyes fill with unshed tears for her beloved older brother, "He is a real man."

Arthur slaps his forehead as he sighs, "Are you fucking kidding me? We are running for our lives and you want to start this shit again?"

"It's not shit! He is and will always be ten times the Alpha you wish you were." She points her dagger at the second in command, "You hear me?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Normally he would back down from the knife happy woman but all he can see now is red ready to fight.

"Okay enough." Both turn to Alfred surprised, "If you two want to leave than fine but the rest of us are going, and that includes the rest of you." His eyes fall on the other two men, Yao an Omega and his younger brother Kiku a quiet Alpha. "Because I say we make it to the house then in the morning go from there." He doesn't wait for an answer as he walks off towards the ruins of the farmhouse.

Matthew is the first to recover as he takes Lili by the hand and walks slightly behind his brother with Elizaveta quickly following suit, "Where did that come from?" She whispers as the rest slowly walk behind them.

He turns, "Well he is our Leader right? And he just made a decision and I'm going to follow him." Honestly he's not surprised at all by his brother and his sudden bursts of almost Alpha like actions. But to his surprise she nods in agreement before racing up to Alfred.

"Alfred Honey are you…" She doesn't want to say it; she knows he's not fine.

He looks at her with his clear eyes full of sorrow, "Eliza…I'll see him again right?"

Her heart breaks for him as she wraps her arm around his and rests her head on his shoulder, "Someday…maybe." She gives him a sweet motherly smile, "He's a hard man to kill and he wouldn't go quietly." His silence tells her he's not convinced so she continues, "You what they say about stars right?"

They both look up at the sea of shining stars above them, "What?"

"They're each an angel smiling down on us, protecting us and guiding us in our hardest times." She looks down to see tears flowing down his gentle face.

"Thank you Elizaveta…Do you think they'll follow me? I'm a pregnant Omega after all…an awesome hero but an Omega."

She turns around and smiles as Matthew appears on their left and Arthur on the right with the rest following behind, "Yeah honey." Elizaveta kisses his cheek, "Right Arthur?"

Arthur's whole body tightens at her questioning voice. He should be the Alpha leader by not just his original rank but just the fact he is an Alpha but he nods. He'll follow this Omega anywhere even if it means lying to do it, "Uh…" He inhales slowly, "I promised Gilbert I'd protect you so," He shrugs smiling, "Where you go I go."

Alfred blinks at the man before him before letting a smiling form. He can tell Arthur's lying but he'll let it go as the farm house comes into view, "Alright Dude…does that mean you're my second in command?"

"Uh…" He can hear Natalia giggling behind him as his face grows red, "Bloody Wanker I'm…" He stops and grumbles.

Matthew shakes his head, "Alfred…" He wraps his free arm around Lili and gives her a sweet smile, "We can figure everything out later. For now I'll take first watch and Arthur you take second."

Now Natalia lets out a deep laugh, "Aww I think we found our Second in Command which means Arthur is Third." Even when Katyusha nudges her to stop she laughs even harder. "What it's not like he's going to be Lead Alpha or anything."

Alfred watches the shorter man's head drop slightly before stopping short, "Matthew I'll take first watch if that's fine with some people." His eyes narrow at the silver haired woman behind him.

"Fine by me, Dude." Arthur looks up at his sweet blue eyes before quickly looking away, "Mattie that fine with you?"

Matthew nods as he walks up on the porch, "Yeah but wait here for a second." He hands off Peter to Elizaveta as he reaches for his pocket knife and ventures in with Kiku and Arthur right behind.

"Oh Alfred did you see his face?" Lili speaks up looking to the other Omegas, "He wants to be your Alpha I can tell."

"Lili shh!" Elizaveta commands quickly, "Not now."

He sits on the porch step, "No Eliza it's…fine I guess." He rests his head in his hands thinking it over. He loves and always will love his Alpha but…will Arthur stay if he refuses him? And more importantly what about his little heroine? He rests his hand on her feeling small movement within, "I…" He might have to take another if that means his child survives, whether he loves the new Alpha or not. He'll do anything for her.

Elizaveta sits next to him, "Oh Baby I know whether he mates with you or not…he'll stay and I know the rest of you will too." She looks out at the Omegas as they slowly nod.

Yao smiles, "Yeah I can't leave you with that asshole. He'll probably accidently kill you with his horrible cooking." This makes the whole group let out a laugh as Peter stirs.

Matthew pops his head out of the doorway, "It's okay, come on in." He watches the Omegas file in with his brother taking up the rear, "You don't have to take another Alpha and…I'll always be here for you."

Both brothers embrace trying to find comfort and strength in this hellish night, "And I'll try not to piss you off too much."

They lock eyes, "I'm being serious."

"So am I."


	11. Break for safety

Small rays of the morning sun filters inside the dusty small bedroom, Matthew looks down at Lili asleep in his lap as he sits peering out the dirty cracked window. She's lost her brother and possibly her chosen mate but she seems so at peace right now. He lightly strokes her golden hair and slowly she stirs and looks up at him with her angelic jade eyes, "Matthew…"

"Yes Lili?"

He watches as she slowly raises and kisses his cheek, "Thank you."

Matthew takes her soft hand and kisses it gently and asks something he's wanted to ask since the first day he saw her across the factory floor, "Lili?" He swallows hard unaware of the mass of eyes now staring at the young couple. "I want…I love you Lili and I want to take you as my mate, as my Omega."

Her eyes grow wide as a tear slowly falls, "Oh, Matthew." She wraps her arms around his chest, "My Alpha, my mate."

The Alpha holds her tight feeling her small heart beat against his own before Arthur walks in, "Alright everyone up." His eyes scan the room as some of the Omegas look up at him, "Let's go we have to figure out what to do and let's make it fast."

Natalia pops her head up from beside her sister, "Yeah? And who made you our fucking leader?"

She turns as Alfred puts a hand on her shoulder, "Dude, he has a point…where's Kiku?"

"Watching those fucking bastards in the distance, now let's go before they find us." In an instant the whole group is up and down the stairs.

Alfred takes Peter by the hand, "Okay listen up we can follow the path down into the canyon and we can lose them there." The rest nod quickly as they grab what little supplies they can from the old house and quietly but swiftly race out the back door.

"Al if we make it to the bottom we can follow the river out."

Alfred smiles as they race down the path, "Great idea Bro uh…think they'll follow us all the way to the ocean?"

Both turn toward Arthur and the rest, "No, trust me if we make it past our territory they wouldn't follow."

"And what's beyond that?" Yao says turning back to see five large black figures slowly entering the farm house in the distance as they nimbly enter the rocky canyon.

The sun rises quickly and shines off the light tan rocks creating deep shadows in the earth. The twins lead the way as they quickly dart down the rocks to the small river below, "The bloody Hell, how are you two this fast?" Arthur gasps out his face red and already dripping with sweat.

Alfred lets out a chuckle, "Come on old man it's just a small hike compared to last night."

"Who are you calling an old man? I'm only twenty…twenty three." He manages as Alfred takes his hand, "Fuck you get off."

The Omega doesn't let go, "No, come on Iggy we can't rest until we make it out of this canyon."

"Iggy? Alright you bloody jackass just because Gilbert told me to watch you doesn't mean you can start making up random fucking names for me." Again he tries to break free of the Omega's grip but Alfred holds firm and he gives up struggling, "Fine…asshole." He shoots the other Omegas a wicked glare when he hears a quieted laugh before forcing himself to walk on.

Matthew kneels slightly in front of his mate, "Come on Lili up you go." She slowly jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck as he lets out a small groan.

"Matthew you don't have to." She says as she breathes in his sweet scent and while she misses her brother already she feels deeply for her Alpha. "I can do it."

He smiles back at her, "I know you can but it's a long walk." She nods slowly resting her head on his shoulder.

Alfred looks back up at the canyon entrance to see the five figures slowly walking down the path, "Shit." He grabs Peter and scoops him up in his arms, "We have to get out of here now." He commands as the group starts to sprint down the river bank until it opens up to the wide open ocean. "Iggy which way?"

The Alpha can barely breathe, "Fuck…um north about another mile."

"You sure?"

They can hear shouting behind them, "Fuck yes I'm sure now run!" Alfred grabs Arthur's hand and almost drags the Alpha along with the others close behind. They race across the open sand towards the remnants of a decaying fishing town.

Elizaveta looks back as the five suddenly break off their chase, "Why did they stop?" She turns back at Arthur, "Why did they stop?"

They slow down to a walk before stopping and looking back at the Alphas eyeing them, "Iggy?"

"We're in bandit territory and if they cross that line…well not even Francis would dare to mess with them." He looks around at the scared concerned faces.

Natalia shakes her head, "So you just got us killed."

"No I saved us." Arthur watches the silvered haired woman carefully as the rest watch the other men as they slowly walk away back towards the canyon. "See they're that stupid."

Alfred and Matthew exchange confused looks; they've traveled this area for months without running into bandits although they've never been to this village before, "Uh…Iggy who are these guys?"

Arthur blinks, "Um well they're remnants of the White Knight army. And they don't exactly like outsiders. But for some reason they agreed to stay on their side as long as we stay on ours."

"So we are dead. You know Ivan would never have gotten us into this mess." Natalia says eyeing up the flustered Alpha, "Never." No Alpha will ever measure up to her big brother especially this small man in front of her and the only reason she's still following them is her sister and maybe the fact that Alfred is an Omega.

Arthur throws his hands up and storms off towards the ghost town's square, "Then go back see if I care." He shakes his head annoyed at the female Omega and her damn saint of a brother.

"Come on Iggy don't be this way." Alfred reaches out and takes Arthur's hand, "We're okay for now."

Arthur rips his hand away and turns with anger in his emerald eyes, "Oh go fuck yourself. Don't patronize me you…you git." Arthur watches the pain shoot across the younger man's eyes.

Alfred inhales slowly, "I'm not patronizing you Dude. I'm being serious." He sighs resting a hand on his stomach, "Shh…my little heroine. It's okay. He wasn't yelling at you."

The Alpha doesn't know what to say, "Um…" He can feel his face redden, "Is the baby okay?" He looks down as Alfred looks at him, "I mean it's a lot of stress and you know…" He shrugs trying to sound like he doesn't care.

"I know and she's fine, scared but fine." Alfred smiles rubbing his stomach sweetly, "Yeah that's right, it's okay." He says motherly to his bump.

Arthur watches in awe at the Omega in front of him and instantly feels guilty for yelling at him although he won't admit it, "We'll um stay the night and then um…" He looks down the main street, "There might be some supplies in some of these old buildings." He scratches his head as the rest of the group walks up.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Mattie?"

Matthew nods looking around, "I say we have at least five hours until dark so…if we go in pairs we might find at least matches."

"Right, everybody met up here in I say two hours." Alfred smiles as the group nods and quickly pairs off, "Guess it's you and me Dude." Alfred says turning to the emerald eyed Alpha. "Lead the way."


	12. A new mate

The abandoned town is strangely quiet as Arthur walks towards a building just off the town square. He tries to force open the double oak doors with little luck, "God damn it."

"Here Dude." Alfred grabs one of the doors while Arthur takes the second. With both pulling hard the doors finally gives and they're met with cool darkness. "What is this place Iggy?"

The Alpha sighs as he enters the small bare front room, "It's a church and I mean it stop calling me that."

"Why? You look like an Iggy."

"I look like an Iggy? That doesn't even make any sense and any way that's not…" He stops himself as he walks up to the inner oak door.

Alfred puts a hand on the door to keep it shut, "Not what?"

The shorter man looks away, "Nothing just, nothing."

Alfred doesn't move away, "Not what an Omega should call an Alpha. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes..." Arthur looks up into those pure blue eyes. They lock eyes for a moment before Alfred moves his hand and Arthur opens it slowly. While most of the stained glass is broken out now lying in sharp heaps on the floor what remains takes Arthur's breath away. "God it's beautiful."

Even Alfred has to admit the simple stain glass murals have a kind of sacred feel around them. He watches Arthur kneel for a moment in the center aisle before rising again. The Omega doesn't ask as he carefully walks down the aisle behind the Alpha. "Why shouldn't an Omega have a nickname for an Alpha?"

"Alfred…"

"No I want a reason. Why shouldn't I have one for you?"

Arthur turns around and stares at the Omega, "Because I'm not your mate so you shouldn't give me a pet name."

"It's not a pet name it's a nickname."

Arthur lets out a groan, "It's the same fucking thing! And so if you don't stop calling me that than everyone will think I'm your mate."

Both look at each other for a moment surprised by the thought. Alfred slowly sits down in the front pew resting his hands on his stomach, "It does…doesn't it?" He shakes his head, "I um…" He still feels the raw pain of losing his Alpha, his first real love and although he knows what he's supposed to do it doesn't make it easier to do it.

Arthur can tell instantly what the younger man is thinking, an Omega who loses their Alpha should mate with another quickly especially if they're a high ranking Omega or they run the risk of being considered a Rebel and being punished. It's been that way for centuries even right before the war most Omegas were nothing without their mates by their sides. "It's okay Al. Really it is." He slowly sits next to Alfred, "I'm not saying that…" He wants to find the right words to say to his taboo leader, "You won't be punished if that's what you're thinking. I wouldn't do that to you. You're our leader and nothing will change that."

Alfred looks down at his midsection, "Yeah I know but…what about her? She needs an Alpha in her life." He tightly closes his eyes trying to force the tears away, just a day ago she had a loving father and now…even with his brother and Elizaveta by his side it's not the same.

He's surprised to feel another hand on his stomach and looks to see Arthur's gentle hand, "She will, Alfred. And while I'm not her father…I can be your Alpha if you let me."

Alfred doesn't know what to say as he just stares at Arthur for a moment. He finally smiles resting his hand on Arthur's, "Yeah Iggy." They stay like that for a moment before Alfred looks around, "We should check the other room before we leave." He quickly stands and walks to a door just off to the left side of the aisle and waits for Arthur to join him before entering.

The smaller room seems almost untouched with every book and object in its place with a thin layer of dust covering everything, "Al?"

"Yeah?" Alfred answers as he walks towards a large desk, "What's up?"

Arthur watches him from the corner of his eye as he scans a large bookcase, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't, but." He smiles checking the drawers, "I just have a feeling you know?" He stops at a top drawer, "Iggy take a look at this."

"What did you find?" Arthur quickly walks towards the Omega as he pulls out a small old pistol, "Give it here." He takes it and pops the clip out, "Strange only three." He checks the chamber finding it empty before sliding the clip back in and handing it back to Alfred. "Anything else in the drawer?"

"Just a large book." He pulls it out for Arthur to see, "But that's it."

Arthur nods taking the book, "Not much but some fire starters, shit. Well we'll keep the gun and hope we find more bullets but I think we should get back to the group."

The Omega slips it in his waistband before walking behind the shorter man back towards the town square, "Iggy? Since you're my Alpha and all um…does that mean we have ta…you know mate?"

"Uh." The thought was in the back of his mind but he didn't want to say anything. He wants nothing more than to feel the Omega tight against him, to mate with him and make Alfred fully his but deep down he wants to take it slow for not just Alfred but for Gilbert's daughter, "That can wait, I can wait."

Alfred reaches out and takes Arthur's hand and pulls the Alpha back towards him, "Thank you Iggy." He says hugging the older man.

Arthur wraps his arms carefully around Alfred before looking up and kisses the younger Omega's cheek, "Your welcome…Love."


	13. Under the moonlight

"Aww, did our leader take pity on you Arthur? Or should I say Iggy?" Natalia laughs as Yao snickers behind her. Even when Katyusha shoots her a warning look Natalia just laughs harder, "You're still just a second in command no matter how much you mate with Alfred."

Alfred watches as Arthur's face grows a deep red, "Natalia I think that's enough." He quickly changes the subject, "Did you find anything?" He turns to his brother as Peter hugs Alfred's leg.

"Yeah Al we found um some cans, candles and some matches too." Peter proudly smiles as Alfred pats his shoulder.

Matthew nods turning to the others, "Anyone else?" The rest shake their heads, "Figures most of the buildings looked pretty barren." He folds his arms, "We can't stay here for long so in the morning I say we break camp and move on."

"Yeah Dude, just cause we're safe from Francis doesn't mean the bandits wouldn't find us eventually if we stay." The Omega leader smiles, "But I know we'll find a more permit place, right Peter?"

Peter smiles up at his Leader, "Yeah we will."

"We'll have to soon, Baby." Elizaveta says resting a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "I don't go through heat any more but…" She turns to the other Omegas, "How long before the first Heat?"

The Omega's exchange looks before Lili speaks, "About Five months." The rest nod quickly in agreement.

"Kay and…" Alfred lets out a forced laugh, "Shit." He inhales slowly, "We so have enough time to get out of Bandit territory and find an awesome place to settle." Alfred smiles trying to comfort his small pack knowing it's not going to be an easy trek.

For once in a long while Kiku speaks up, "Yes we have plenty of time." He takes Peter by the hand, "Come on little one let's take the first watch." The stoic Alpha leads the smaller boy away to let the others talk more freely without the fear of scaring the young boy.

"Does anyone know how large this territory is or what's beyond it?" Alfred looks to his Alpha and Elizaveta, who quickly shakes their heads, "Fuck. Well I guess we're going to find out."

* * *

The raising moon is the only light in Alfred's small room as he sits alone with his thoughts, "five and a half months, my little heroine. Then I can finally hold you." He leans his head back looking up at the bright moon above, "I wonder what you'll look like?" He smiles thinking back, "Will your father get his wish and you'll look like me? Or will you look just like your father?" He doesn't hear Arthur walk in as he continues to look up at the moon above, "Or maybe a awesome mix of us, with his eyes…"

"And your smile." The Alpha smiles joining his new Omega on the dusty floor, "You should be asleep."

"Nah I'm good." Alfred rests his head on Arthur's shoulder, "Why are you sleepy?" He chuckles seeing his Alpha's face turn a deep red.

"You're not fucking funny."

Alfred inches in closer to Arthur as he nuzzles his head into the older man's neck before smiling, "So you are sleepy." He feels at ease as Arthur slowly wraps his arms around his shoulders.

The Alpha takes in his new mate's sweet scent as Alfred's breathing slowly evens out and his eyelids fall. He rests his head on the wall listening to his mate's light snoring before Elizaveta quietly enters and kneels beside them, "How is he?" She whispers light concern in her green eyes.

"He's fine I'm sure." Arthur answers as he lightly stokes Alfred's light blonde hair. He watches as she touches Alfred's stomach like it's a delicate egg, "Eliza? What's wrong?"

She gives him a motherly smile, "You don't smell it do you?"

"Uh smell what?"

She sighs siting back nodding, "I see, then you also didn't notice he's slightly bigger than he should be…" She waits for him to grasp what she's saying.

He sighs as he gives her a course whisper, "Are you going to just tell me or are you going to make me fucking guess all night?"

"Wow you're a little dense aren't you? But then you are a Alpha." She lets out a small laugh as Arthur shoots her a death glare from his spot behind Alfred, "I'm saying that I thinking that our little girl isn't alone in there." Again she touches Alfred's stomach, "At least two or maybe more but I can't tell yet."

The Alpha's mind is racing, "What? Does…how, um…" The words won't come to him but Elizaveta answers for him.

"He probably doesn't know so I'll tell him tomorrow and I can tell because…well I'm a special Omega that's why. I can smell things that you can never and I'm not the only one that can smell it."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah, but it's okay I'll sit him down and,"

Arthur shakes his head, "No I'm his Alpha." He looks down at his sleeping Omega's serene innocent face, "I'll tell him."

She nods rising back to her feet, "Okay Arthur." She walks back to the door, "Good night."

"Good night." He sighs as his hand rests on Alfred's bump, "Twins huh? I wonder if you're both girls." He's answered by small movement below his hand and his eyes grow wide, "Should I take that as a yes?" He laughs at himself as he kisses Alfred's temple, "Okay then…" He rubs Alfred's stomach smiling sweetly, "Little princesses."

"Heroines…" Alfred mutters still asleep.

Arthur blinks before resting his head on Alfred's, "Little heroines."

* * *

"Do you want to…wait?" Lili asks after watching Matthew for a long time, her brother has told her for years that Alphas are all the same and once they think an Omega is theirs they will pounce on them in an instant. Yet Matthew is different from everything her brother has said. "Matthew?"

"I heard." He says pulling his eyes away from the window and looking at her on a torn mattress behind him. "You should go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." He smiles at her before going back to the window.

She looks down, "Oh…" The young Omega is ashamed for asking and yet she doesn't want anything else but to have her mate next to her, mate with her. She wants to be his yet he hasn't tried to make her his.

The sadness and heartache in her voice makes him turn back around in an instant, "Lili? Are you saying you want me to mate with you right now?" He didn't expect her to be so willing so soon.

"Well…brother told me that an Alpha will want to make me theirs as soon as possible and since you're my Alpha." She pulls her knees up to her chest forcing away a lonely tear, "Are you h-having second thoughts about me?"

The Alpha stands, "No." He sits down next to her kissing the top of her head, "You're my Omega and I love you."

"And I love you." She looks up into his warm blue eyes, "I want to…mate with you and, and I don't want to wait five months." Lili smiles as she kisses his cheek, "Please?"

Her lips are warm and delicate against his cheek as he lowers her down below him, "Yes." He smiles moving his hand down to her thigh watching her golden halo of hair shine in the moonlight, "My lovely angel."

**A/N: While I will say that Lili and Matthew ...mate I will not go into any detail. It's due to my own personal ethics, due to the fact that Lili is sixteen in this. So I will not write a full sex or mating scene for her. What's written above is as far as I will go. **


	14. Bandits or Knights

The ruined village is now only a distant memory as the pack moves on deeper into the wasteland unsure of who or what they'll find. Alfred takes the lead with his brother by his side, "Bro maybe we can backtrack across the open wasteland and up towards the mountains."

"Normally I would say yes but not with all these people with us." Matthew turns to the Omegas and Peter in the middle and Arthur and Kiku bringing up the rear. "We should stay to the hills for now even if it's going to take longer."

Alfred thinks it over for a moment, "Kay." He stops and smells something foul and wicked in the air, "Mattie."

"Yeah." Matthew races ahead towards a small cliff and kneels down to get a better look. He outstretches his hand back to tell the others to stop as the other Alpha's join him. "I think we found our bandits."

Just below them at least fifty men encircle a small group of Omegas. They laugh and taunt the small group as a few walk around them, "Aww, come on Baby." One cries out, "You know you want some of this."

The Omegas cry out and beg as the Alphas slowly advance on them, "Arthur?" Matthew turns to the other Alphas, "What the hell do we do?"

"We can't take them on."

Alfred leans over, "We can't just leave them to fucking die." He pulls the pistol out of his waistband.

"You fucking dumbass we have three bullets!" Arthur takes Alfred by the wrist and pulls him away, "We can't do a fucking thing."

"Iggy! Let go." Alfred tries to take his arm back as he's dragged away from the cliff and the cries and screams below, "I have to do something."

Natalia nods reaching for her dagger, "I agree. I say we slit their throats." She gives Alfred a wicked smile, "Come on Alfred just say the word."

"God Damn it!" Arthur sighs taking the pistol, "You stay here and when I say run you fucking run." Arthur watches Alfred as the lead Omega picks up Peter and hands him to Elizaveta before following behind. "No you're fucking staying here."

"No I'm going." He smiles down at his mate, "I go where my Alphas go."

Arthur is about to say something else as a bloody scream rings in their ears, "DEAR GOD NO!" They race back to the edge of the cliff as a young girl is pulled away from the Omegas and pounced on by a large man. Arthur puts a round in the chamber, pulls back the hammer and fires a warning shot just beside the Alpha head letting the dust fly.

The shot echoes across the open air as all below freeze in an instant wide eyed at the gun pointed at them from above. "Let her go or the next shot blows your fucking head off." Alfred yells down as Arthur readies the pistol for another shot.

An olive skinned man walks out of the circle of Alphas, "No fucking Omega tells a White Knight what to do." His jade eyes fall on a familiar face, "Oh, hello Eliza."

The men on the cliff look back to see Elizaveta beside them, "Antonio how can you call yourself a Knight when you act like this? Do you have no shame?!"

Antonio can't look her in the eye, "Shut up! Did Gil send you out here? If so just tell him to go to fucking hell!" He turns just in time to see Alfred hold tight to his shoulder and even from a distance he can see sadness in the eyes of the group.

"No but…" She stops, "You can't do this to these Omegas…these people."

An Alpha below steps forward, "Bitch we can do what we want." He gives her a wicked grin, "And why don't we start with you?"

Antonio hits the Alpha as he growls, "I say what we do or did you forget that?" He stares the pack down before turning back to the Omegas now huddled together crying. He shakes his head how did he let it get this far? He once had his standards, his pride. He turns back to the group above, "Take them back with you then."

"We can't…"

Only now does Antonio looks into Elizaveta's eyes before looking around at his pack, "Watch them." He commands as he strides up the cliff to the group above. Only once he's out of earshot of the group below does he let the façade drop, "Eliza where is Gil?"

She turns to Alfred before letting out a soft answer, "He's gone Toni…so is the factory."

The Alpha's eyes grow wide as he watches most of the small group nods, "What the fuck happened?"

"That Bloody Whore burned the factory down before he killed Gilbert." Arthur answers quickly before he can stop himself. He turns back to the Omega who takes Peter in his arms. "Alfred..."

Antonio stares at the tall blonde Omega before walking over and pulling down his collar off to the side to see a scar bite mark, "I see…and what about the others? Or don't you know?"

"We don't know." Alfred answers backing away slightly, "How did you know about that?"

The older Alpha smiles, "I've known Gil for a long time and…I just know." He turns back to his group below, "Let them go we'll have some fun later." He starts to walk back down the cliff, "You're either really brave or really stupid but either way I suggest you all leave." He looks back once, "This is your one warning and next time you cross us we will kill you."

"And them? They have no place to go." Alfred shoots back at the high ranking Alpha.

Antonio stops but doesn't look back, "And you do? Arthur I suggest you teach your Omega some things before someone kills him."

"Sir, Francis wishes to enter our territory and he's willing to give us Omegas. What should we do?" Says a large raven haired Alpha just as Antonio makes it back down.

Antonio instantly knows why as he leans up against the cool rock, "Is that so?" He looks back up at the cliff head above, "What do you think Michael? What would a Knight do?"

Michael just looks at his leader for a moment before answering, "Sir a Knight wouldn't play into another's hands. But we might want to know what he's up to."

"Sounds about right…Michael hand me my bag and take over until I escort our first guests out." The lead Alpha looks to his men, "Don't let that bastard fool you and never let them out of your sights." He's answered by a mass of yes sirs as he climbs back up the cliff, "I'll be back." He says as he turns back and strides off towards the group off in the distance.

* * *

"You are fucking stupid did you know that?" Arthur almost yells, "I can't believe you."

Alfred gives his Alpha a sheepish grin, "It worked didn't it?" He places a hand on his stomach, "Shh…Iggy doesn't mean it. It's okay girls."

Arthur wants to say more but he just sighs, "Really? That's not going to work every time."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred answers back sweetly rubbing his belly, "They don't like the yelling."

The rest just shake their heads as Kiku senses another person, "We're being followed." He turns with his blade in hand.

Antonio puts his hands up as he smiles, "I'm not here to fight just to warn that Francis apparently doesn't give up easily."

"Thank you Toni." Eliza kisses the Alpha's cheek, "I mean it."

"Well I couldn't just let him kill you on my watch could I?" He turns to Alfred, "Gil would probably haunt me."

His sweet jade eyes put the Lead Omega at ease. "Then lead the way."


	15. Two leaders

"You only have two bullets!?" Antonio lets out a deep laugh as Alfred takes back the gun from Arthur. "Well you're a brave Omega. But then I wouldn't expect any less from Gilbert's Mate." He laughs again as they reach a wide shallow river.

As they start to slowly cross Elizaveta wades next to Antonio, "Toni why don't you come with us?"

"Eliza, are your angels talking to you again?" He quickly reaches out as she nearly falls, "I'm a leader here. Why would I give that up ?"

"But for how long? You said it yourself Francis is on his way and we both know as long as Alfred lives he won't stop even if it means taking your men by...well you know his methods." She seems to be on the verge of tears and it almost breaks Antonio's heart.

He picks her up bridal style and carries her the rest of the way across the river to the dry bank, "You love them don't you?"

"I do, they're my litter. All of them are." He slowly lets her down on the other side, "And while he is our leader it's not like the old ways."

"Sí but he's still young…I will think about it." They rejoin the group on the shore, "You see those high mountains in the distance. Just below that is our border."

Alfred's eyes grow wide, "This territory is huge!" He looks back before advancing forward taking Peter's hand, "You ready?" Peter nods as the pack journeys deeper into the dry barren land.

It's not until the sun is slowly sinking in the horizon that the group stops to make camp. "It's still so far." Yao sighs as he prepares what little food they have, "How long is the hike from here?"

"At least a month…maybe more I don't know exactly."

"What? It's your territory and you don't know?" Yao shoots back, "Stupid Knight."

Natalia joins Yao, "Maybe that's why they lost the war."

Antonio's eyes narrow but he doesn't say anything to the pair. He feels a hand on his shoulder, "Dudes come on at least he's helping us." To Antonio's surprise the two nod and go back to making dinner. "Kay Toni, can I talk to you Dude?"

"What is it Alfred?"

Alfred leads the other man slightly away from the group before answering, "I was wondering…did Gil have an Omega before me?"

"No." Antonio folds his arms watching the younger Omega, "As far as I know you're his only mate. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be and the fact that he could be a complete ass from time to time also didn't help." He lets out a laugh thinking back to those early years before all hell broke loose, "No I only know about your little mark is something he said once."

Alfred cocks his head slightly as he rests his hand on his bump. "What was it?"

"He told me that it's something his family Alphas did with their Omegas."

The lead Omega thinks it over for a moment before nodding, "I see. Thank you for telling me and Dude you're welcome to join us."

"Oh you too? Were you talking to Eliza?"

"No should I have?" Alfred runs a hand through his hair as Peter joins them, "I'm just saying that…I know what he did and I have a feeling you probably did the same things."

The older Alpha looks away, "I did…"

"Then why are you letting you Alphas act like that?" Alfred watches the anger flash across those jade eyes and he quickly backs down, "I'm sorry…" He pushes Peter behind him, "I forgot my place…" Alfred forces out watching the Alpha for any sudden movements.

Antonio watches the other man and quickly his anger subsides, "You did but I can forgive you." And although he just smiles as the two excuses themselves the thought still lingers deep in his mind. Why does he allow such behavior among what's left of his troops?

He turns back towards the small fire and the group sitting around it. He watches them as they eat and talk among themselves before a small hand reaches out, "Mr. Antonio? Are you gonna take the first shift with me and Kiku?"

It takes a moment for him to answer as he stares into the small Alpha's innocent blue eyes, "Sí." Antonio says as he ruffles Peter's blonde hair before he stands taking up his sword, "Have you ever held a sword before?" When Peter shakes his head the older Alpha slowly hands it to him, "Well tonight will be a first then."

It's only after the three walk out a ways does Natalia speaks up, "What we need another 'leader' Alpha." She rolls her eyes before turning back to her leader, "Alfred we don't need him, we can get there by ourselves." She says reaching for her dagger.

Alfred looks around at the group before sighing, "We can Natalia but we're not going to. If he wants to join us I'm not going to stop him."

She almost pouts before folding her arms, "Fine but I'm not going to mate with him."

"I never said you had to," Alfred leans back resting on a large rock, "none of you do."

Matthew joins his brother by the rock, "Al you're making a lot of sense again." He laughs wrapping an arm around the Omega's shoulders, "It's not like you."

Alfred nods rubbing his stomach sweetly, "I know but that's what a leader does right? I mean I can't just let us walk around in circles for weeks in this heat. What if-" He stops as Matthew puts a hand on his stomach, "Mattie?"

He smiles at his brother, "You're doing fine. And what do I keep telling you?"

The lead Omega lays his head on his brother's shoulder, "Breathe?"

"Yeah."

"And to act like an Omega?"

"Well…" Matthew looks out in the dark at the three figures, "Let's just focus on the whole breathing thing for now."

Now Alfred looks out at the figures in the darkness, "What about him? What if he wants to mate with one our Omegas?"

Matthew turns his head towards the new Alpha, "I think you already answered that."

Alfred nods watching his small pack, "Yeah…I just hope Nat doesn't try to kill him."

"Me too."


	16. Family

"Alfie? C-can I feel it?" Peter asks as the group sits together in the cool shade of a small Joshua tree for a rare stop. He's watched his leader and friend's swollen stomach grow slowly over the past few weeks as they traveled out on the open wasteland yet he's never had the nerve to touch it although he's very curious about what lies within.

The lead Omega smiles from his spot under the tree, "Sure Peter come on over." Peter slowly stands and walks over before just staring unsure what else to do, "It's okay, here give me your hand." The smaller Alpha slowly reaches out his hand for Alfred to take it and lead towards his belly.

Peter gingerly touches his Leader's stomach with awe before whispering to it, "Wow…hi I'm Peter." He smiles wide as he slowly wraps his arms around Alfred's midsection resting his head on Alfred's stomach, "I can't wait to meet you both."

Alfred lets out a small chuckle as he pats Peter's back, "I'm sure they can't wait to see you either, little Dude." He turns as Kiku races over, "Still after us huh?"

"Yes, and Antonio it looks like a few of your Alpha's have joined in the hunt."

The olive skinned Alpha sighs scratching his head. He had thought as much but he had hoped his men had more control over their instincts. "Can you tell how many?"

"Five at least." Kiku looks off towards the dark small figures far off in the distance shaking his head, "We better stay down wind of them if we want to avoid them."

Alfred struggles somewhat to stand, "Right, so everybody up." He says as both his brother and Alpha helps him stand. "If we can make it to the mountains we should be able to lose them."

"In theory at least…" Antonio looks off absent mindedly, "God, he's fucking persistent."

Arthur nods, "Yes but unlike Francis his Alphas will eventually give up and lie about how we all fucking died of something. I say another week or two or once we reach the territory border."

"So we still could-" Natalia stops and bites her tongue seeing Alfred shoot her a glare. She's grown to love her Leader almost like a second brother, "Fine, let's go Big sister."

Katyusha just smiles, "Okay." As she walks past Antonio their eyes met for a second before she darts her eyes away. "Come on Yao." She says quickly knowing that Elizaveta can see her blushing slightly.

As they walk on Alfred and Lili slowly falls back to Katyusha, "Well?" Lili asks with a sweet smile.

"Oh I see Eliza sent her minions this time." Katyusha looks at both smiling wide at her, "He's going to leave after we reach the border anyway and…" She looks towards Antonio then to her sister, "I can't leave my sister or you Al."

Alfred nods rubbing the small of his back trying to ease his discomfort and back pain, "I'm understand but I don't think he'll go back."

Both women just look at him, "How do you know Al? Is this another war secret thing?" Lili asks taking Alfred's arm, "Or some Lead Omega intuition?"

He shrugs, "Maybe both."

Elizaveta lets out a small laugh right in front of them, "Or perhaps Matthew told you."

"Or that."

Lili looks over at her Mate walking next to Arthur, "Alfred…"

"Yeah Sis?" He stops and looks down at her, "What's up?"

She waits until they're out of earshot of the rest especially her mate before she dares to speak, "Alfred what if…what if I can't…" The petite girl looks down swallowing hard, "What if I can't perform my duties?"

It takes him a moment to understand what she means as she rests her head on his shoulder, "Sis you love him right?" She slowly nods, "And I know he loves you so…"

"But I'm so…small and thin what if I can't?" She's on the verge of tears with old thoughts running through her mind, "What if this is why Vash didn't want me to mate?"

He sighs kissing the top of her head, "You know Mattie better than that." She looks up at him, "He loves you and he doesn't care if you can 'preform your duties' or not." She's nods but doesn't say anything else for a while, "Trust me on this Sissy."

She gives him a sweet smile at her little nickname, "Okay I trust you."

"Awesome." He smiles wide before he forces a cough down.

"Al?" She stops him her eyes filled with concern.

He waves it away, "It's nothing just something in my throat." When she nods he continues, "You know our little plan isn't done."

"Right." She laughs as she races to catch up with Katyusha.

He tries to clear his throat but another cough squeaks by. "Shit." He forces a smile when Arthur looks back at him, "I'm coming."

* * *

"Love?"

"Yeah Iggy?" Alfred answers turning around from his spot on the cool cave floor.

Arthur watches him for a moment before sitting next to him and kissing his cheek, "Why don't you come over by the fire."

"I'm fine Dude."

Arthur's eyes narrow, "Alfred, I'm not asking." Alfred stays put giving his Alpha a kicked puppy dog look, "Don't make me get Matthew over here."

His eyes widen as he forces himself up and closer to the fire, "Alright I'm here. Now what?"

"Now I want you to sit down and stay warm." Arthur tries to command as he sits down himself, "Come on Love."

Alfred sighs but slowly sits beside his Alpha, "Iggy this isn't necessary."

"Uh huh." Arthur feels Alfred's head before turning to his stomach, "We should find you a bigger shirt and maybe…" He starts to think as his Omega rolls his eyes, "What?"

"First there is plenty of room in this one and second Arthur, stop it."

"Stop what?"

Alfred shakes his head, "I'm not a child Dude." He shifts his weight as he leans slightly back, "I've been out here for years and I think I know what I'm doing by now."

"Yes but it was just you and Matthew." Arthur rests his hand on Alfred's swollen stomach, "But you have to think about them now."

The Omega lays his hand on his Alpha's, "I have been Iggy. I've been thinking about everyone and everything." What he doesn't say is how afraid he really is about the unknown of the mountains before them, Francis and the most important fear finally giving birth to his little heroines.

It surprises him when Arthur kisses his temple, "Worry isn't good for them or you." He smiles as he lightly presses his forehead to Alfred's, "So let me do the worrying okay?"

His heart melts of the man in front of him as he whispers, "Kay." He lets his Alpha pull him down in a protective embrace, "But still stop treating me like…"

"An Omega?" Arthur asks pulling in Alfred's head to rest on his shoulder, "I can't help it Love but I'll try."

From the mouth of the small cave Matthew smiles to himself, "What are you thinking about?"

He turns at Elizaveta, "That they're a strange pair."

"Maybe but its love plain and simple, Baby." The older Omega sits beside her adopted son, "Like you and Lili and possibly like Toni and Kat." A wicked smile flashes across her face as she spots the pair talking off to the side of the cavern. "It's just something that happens between us and we can't help who we fall for."

"What about you Eliza?" He watches her mood turn as she stares out at the darkness around them.

It takes her a moment before she answers, "I thought I was once and I thought he loved me too but…" She shakes her head, "He was set in the old ways and sadly my love and loyalty wasn't enough for him."

"I'm sorry Eliza…"

"Don't be." She inhales slowly, "I thought it was devastating, but now I see that we're meant to be more than just an Alpha and an Omega. We're meant to be lovers and friends too."

He takes it in for a moment, "But what about Gil and my brother? Were they just that? A lead Alpha and a Omega?"

"No Baby." She snuggles in closer to him for protection against the night chill, "They weren't just an Alpha and Omega and they loved each other even if it was for a short time. It's something Francis will never know nor understand."

Instinctively he wraps his arm around her shoulder before looking back at the small pairings falling asleep, "It's a shame really to think with all those people he surrounds himself with he's still completely alone."

"He's a real Rebel Omega, a creature both unwilling to love and unwilling to understand anything else but to control and manipulate the Alpha males." She thinks back to before the war and what a sweet caring man the Frenchman once was or she looks down with pain in her heart. "I wonder of it was all just an act…"

"Whether it's an act or not, I won't let him get what he wants this time." She looks up into his determined eyes, "I'd rather kill him then let him touch my family."

"You can count me in on that too." They turn to see Antonio and Kiku nodding behind him, "We'll stand behind you, amigo."

They watch the younger man shake his head, "Don't stand behind me and my brother stand beside us."

Antonio lets out a deep sweet laugh, "Sí we'll stand beside you." He turns as Natalia joins them, "And what about you?"

She watches him carefully, "I will not follow you stupid Alphas." She puts her hand up as Antonio is about to say something, "But if Alfred tells me too, then I will gladly stand by his side."


	17. Across the border

Natalia's eyes narrow slightly at the sight of her older sister talking to the Spaniard and as she reaches for her dagger she feels a hand on her wrist, "Nat don't do it."

"Al he's such an, an…Alpha." She snorts out retracting her blade, "Uh if he was just more like Ivan then maybe…"

Alfred lets out a small chuckle, "Nat no one can be like your brother." He wraps an arm around her shoulder, "But is it such a bad thing?"

She looks away annoyed at the sheer thought of her sister with someone, "How long until we reach the border."

"Oh changing the subject? Okay in an hour or so. But what about you are you interested in anyone?"

"Alfred, don't make me hurt you." She says but she really doesn't mean it as she moves in closer to the lead Omega. "I still don't like it."

"I know." He says resting a hand on his stomach as he winces, "Oww."

Her eyes grow wide as she jumps back afraid, "Are you okay!? A-Arthur, Matthew!"

"Shh Nat it's okay." He says as the pack surrounds him, "They just both decided to kick me in lungs." He manages a soft smile, "I'm good I just wasn't expecting it."

They all watch him for a moment before walking on with Arthur now alone by his mate's side, "They've been doing that a lot haven't they?" He tries to hide the concern in his voice as he reaches up and delicately touches Alfred's forehead, "Al you're really warm."

The Omega takes his Alpha's hand and kisses it, "I'm not sick Dude it's just a small cough."

He's not convinced at all, "Don't lie to me. If you're getting sick you need to tell me."

"Heroes don't get sick."

Arthur sighs as he rolls his eyes, "Don't fucking give me that! And don't even try the whole rubbing your stomach because I upset them shit either."

"It's not shit they don't like it when their Iggy yells." Alfred smiles down at his Alpha before grabbing his hand and pressing to his stomach, "See? They really don't like it."

The Alpha grumbles a little but doesn't move his hand, "Yeah well girls your Mum is an idiot." He feels a kick below his hand, "Oh you agree with me?"

"Iggy really, turning my heroines against me? That's just wrong." He tries to smile as they lag behind the rest.

Now Arthur smiles, "I didn't do anything they're just brilliant is all." The smile fades when Alfred lets out a small cough, "We're going to rest once we cross the border."

"Iggy-"

"No we are going to take it easy and I don't fucking care if I'm treating you like an Omega right now because that's what I'm supposed to do." Alfred just blinks taken aback while Arthur's face grows a light red, "I'm your Alpha and I don't know what I would do…if." Arthur shakes his head as he takes Alfred's hand unwilling to finish the thought.

"If what?" Arthur doesn't answer as he pulls Alfred closer to the group and towards the border, "Arthur?" He wants to dig in his heels and force his Alpha to talk to him but then something deep inside tells him not to.

The border is a small brown creek with the dry arid wasteland on one side and small forest on the other, "So this is the end of my territory amigos." Antonio looks back and smiles mostly at Katyusha.

"So what are you going to do Dude? Cause like I said before you're welcome to come with us." Only now does Alfred gently break free of his Alpha's grasp. "Well?"

Kiku can smell them on the wind, "We can decide later." He says pulling out his long blade.

"Okay Al go with Arthur and run." Matthew calls out flipping the blade of his knife before turning to Lili, "You too."

She grabs his arm, "No I won't leave you."

"All of you go." Antonio commands, "It's you and me Kiku."

"Toni we can't leave you, Dude."

Antonio's grip on his sword tightens, "Go we'll catch up later." Kiku nods and both watch the rest race across the river and out of site, "If I die at least it's on the battle field."

"Stupid knight what the hell does my sister see in you?" Natalia says between both men.

Both Alphas aren't surprised to see her, "My good looks maybe." Antonio laughs as five men appear in front of them, "Hello boys."

* * *

"Great now we're fucking lost!" Arthur shakes his head turning to Alfred, "Where the bloody hell is everyone else?!"

"I don't know." Alfred manages as he leans on a tree, "But we need to find them." He forces himself off the tree and towards a small bush, "Come on Iggy."

Arthur takes his hand, "Wait Alfred."

"No we can't wait Iggy we have to find them." They hear a distant scream of Peter and Alfred quickly breaks free racing to the young Alpha, "Peter!"

"Damn it Alfred get your ass back her-" He stops short as a tall man emerges from the woods and stares right at him. "Um…hello." He says as he backs up into another man.

"Now who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" The first man's cold violet eyes stare down at Arthur, "And I can tell you're not alone." A wicked smile crawls across his face and a shiver runs down the shorter Alpha's spine, "So let's go find your friends."


	18. Ivan

"Peter!" Alfred calls out, "Peter!" There is sheer panic in his voice as he relives that horrible night months before, "Shit…Peter!"

To his relief he hears an answer, "Alfie!" Peter's eyes are full of tears as he races into Alfred's open arms, "I can't find anyone."

The lead Omega holds him as tight as he can, "We'll find them." He looks Peter in the eye, "We're heroes right?"

"Yeah."

Alfred wipes away a tear, "And heroes can do anything and…" Alfred leans down to Peter's ear, "I need you to be an awesome hero right now and run okay." Alfred's eyes shift at a large figure slowly creeping up behind him, "Find Mattie and the others and don't look back."

Just as the tall man reaches out for Alfred the lead Omega pushes the small boy towards safety, "Alfred!"

"RUN!" Alfred yells out as a large arm wraps around his neck, "Go now!" He watches as Peter darts away before turning his eyes to the cold hallow eyes staring at him, "Get your fucking hands off me." He tries to reach for the pistol only to have the man pull his arm painfully behind his back, "Nng!"

The tall man smiles sweetly, "Shh…little Omega. We wouldn't want to upset your little one." He says pulling Alfred's arm farther up the blonde man's back until Alfred screams out in utter pain, "Oh…poor thing. Why don't you come back with me?"

Alfred winces for a moment, "Like…I…have…a…choice."

"No sunflower, no you don't."

* * *

Natalia watches the surviving two men race away back towards the sun beaten wasteland, "Antonio your men are cowards." She growls as she wraps her bloody palm, "Can't even die with honor."

He wipes away the blood slowly running down his mouth, "It's a shame because I taught them better." He turns to Kiku whose shirt is torn and blood is running freely down it. "Amigo are you alright?"

The shorter Alpha presses his free hand to his long wound while still holding tight to his blade, "Yes, I've been through worse."

"Wow…" Natalia says barely above a whisper, she's never seen an Alpha take a dagger to the chest and not even flinch. She quickly rips the bottom of her dress into strips and walks slowly towards the stoic Alpha, "Here Kiku…let me help you." She manages as he opens his shirt revealing the sharp stab wound just to the right of his stomach.

"It doesn't hurt Natalia. I can do it." He says reaching for the wrappings for a moment before allowing her to wrap it for him. "Thank you."

She nods quickly before looking towards the woods, "We…should find the others." She's unsure what she feels for him but during the fight she found herself wanting to protect this Alpha and he in return protected her against two of the men. "We need to find our leader."

Antonio nods as he smiles, "Yes we do."

* * *

"So what's your name?" Alfred asks the tall man strong arming him towards a small group of rough looking huts in the middle of the woods.

It takes a moment for the man to answer coldly, "Didn't your Alpha ever teach you manners." His grip on Alfred's arms tightens but the Omega refuses to let the pain show.

"It was just a question." Alfred looks around the mass of faces just staring at him and he knows he's in trouble with no way out.

He's lead to small hut and the door quickly opens, "Ivan." The tall Alpha says as he forcefully throws the Omega forward into the darkened space before slamming the door shut.

Alfred's able to act fast and land on his back as he instinctively wraps his arms around his stomach, "Fucking bastard." He hisses out towards the closed door before slowly sitting up now racked in pain.

"Alfred?!"

He turns towards his name to see his Alpha now rushing to his side, "Iggy." He quickly embraces the other man not caring how bad it hurts, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Love." Arthur says kissing Alfred's cheek as he holds his Omega as tight as he can, "Are they hurt?" His emerald eyes narrow with rage, "Did that bastard hurt you?"

Alfred shakes his head his hands cradling his belly, "I'm a little sore but they're okay." He says as a cough rises to the surface.

"They might be but you're not." Arthur says bringing his mate close to his chest listening to him breathe, "Do you still have the pistol?"

"No, he took it." He rests his head on his shorter mate's shoulder, "Iggy we have to think of something and fast."

"I know Love and we will."

The Omega shakes his head, "I mean…he wants my little heroines. He said it just before we got to the village."

He feels Arthur wrap his arms protectively around his chest, "That fucking bastard's not getting close to you again." Arthur snarls, "You're my mate, that is my litter and I'll kill him if he tries to touch you."

Alfred's eyes grow wide at the sudden pure rage of his Alpha, "Iggy he's freaking huge!"

"Yes but I don't care." He holds Alfred tighter breathing in his sweet motherly scent, "I love you and I…I don't know what I'd do…" again he can't finish but just holds him staring at the door.

Alfred finally understands as he quiets a cough, "You won't lose me or them I promise."

"I…" He kisses Alfred's temple, "I know Love."

"Where do you think the others are?" Alfred tries to stand, "He might kill them too or worse…he might try to mate with our Omegas." His mind instantly goes to his brother and Lili, "We can't let that happen."

"We won't." The shorter man tries the door with no luck, "Yeah I figures." He leans against the door looking at his mate, "So much for being safer on this side of the wasteland…" He listens for a moment at footsteps behind the door and jumps back in time for the door to quickly open and they're surrounded by four large Alphas. And while Arthur tries to attack them he's quickly overpowered, "You bloody bastards! Let the fuck go!"

They're forced out of the hut and towards the center of the village and forced on their knees in front of Ivan, "Welcome." The tall man's cynical smile makes both men shutter, "What are you two doing all alone out here?"

Alfred looks right into the man's hollow eyes, "Just passing through."

"I see…" Ivan stands and slowly strides over to the Omega before kneeling down to eye level, "That's not exactly the safest thing to do in your condition." Just as Ivan's about to touch Alfred's stomach a pocket knife jets right past the Alpha's head.

All turn to see three Alphas staring at them, "Let them go." Matthew demands as he inches closer to the large men with the other two right behind him swords ready.

Ivan stands letting out a deep laugh, "Oh and these must be your other friends." His eyes scan the small group until they land on a familiar face, "Katyusha?" He blinks, "Natalia?"

Both sisters stare at their beloved brother in shock, "Ivan." He stands ready to embrace them as they run in his direction but instead they stop at Alfred and kneel to his side. Katyusha hugs her leader with tears in her eyes, "Oh Alfred, are you okay?"

When he nods both women turn to their brother and Natalia stands dagger in hand, "Brother what did you do to him?"

He slowly backs away, "Nothing little sister." He's smile turns sweet and kind, "I've missed you both so much."

They stare at him for a moment unsure of the man in front of them as Alfred and Arthur stand behind them. Katyusha is the first to speak again, "Ivan what are you doing here?"

Again he smiles, "Making a better life for us." He watches them as they slowly advance and finally embrace him, "I've waited so long for this moment." He waves his men away as the rest of the pack emerges from the woods to join their leader and his Alpha.

Elizaveta holds back her tears as she clings to Alfred, "Oh Baby I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe."

He nods but watches the tall Alpha from the corner of his eye before whispering, "I'm glad to see you all too but…I don't think we're safe just yet." They both turn towards the sisters as they force a smile for their brother. "I don't trust him at all."

She moves closer to him as a wicked scent surrounds them, "I don't either."


	19. Our brother is dead

Lili sits among the flowers of the rolling hills as her nimble fingers work diligently before bringing the flower crown up for a final inspection. "Done." She sings out turning to her brother sitting beside her reading. Just as she places it on his head the field suddenly dies and crumbles to dust around them. "Big brother?" She turns just in time to see blood running down his face before he falls to the ground the flowers on his head burning and his eyes cold and lifeless.

"Ahh!" She sits up shaking as strong arms pull her in close, "Oh Mattie it was…" She turns into his chest clamping her eyes shut.

Her Alpha kisses the top of her head and just holds her tight, "It's okay Lili it was just a dream." He gives her a sweet kind smile as he rests his forehead on hers, "Don't cry please, angels shouldn't cry."

Slowly she wipes her eyes looking deep into his caring blue eyes, "Thank you Mattie." She says as she kisses him gently on the lips before nuzzling into his chest and looking out into the gray darkness. "How is he?" She asks looking her leader's way to see four sitting around the sleeping Omega.

He doesn't answer but she feels his whole body tighten before he slowly rises and makes his way over to the group with Lili following close behind, "How bad is it Eliza?"

The older Omega forces a smile as she softly stokes Alfred's warm forehead, "He's a strong Omega but…" She looks down at him with concern, "I'm afraid one if not both of our girls might be in trouble."

Matthew sits looking out at their faces, "Yao is there anything you can do?"

"Yes I know of a few things that might help but," His eyes narrow, "I don't trust this place or its herbs. It's too unclean."

"Then you both smell it too?" Matthew asks as the two older Omegas nod, "Then we'll leave tomorrow morning, whether they want us too or not."

Arthur nods quickly he might not be able to smell what they do but he knows this place and it's leader is evil, "And what about you Nat? Are you and your sister staying with you brother?" He's actually surprised by her answer.

"No…" She shakes her head looking down, the man they met earlier that day may look like her beloved brother but something has changed. "That's not my big brother, not anymore." She shutters to rethink how cold and distant his once warm gentle eyes have become. "I will follow my leader."

"Thank you Nat-"

"I said my Leader not you Iggy."

The Alpha rolls his eyes, "Whatever and what about Kat?"

She looks over at her sister lying next to Antonio asleep in his arms, "I don't know."

* * *

"What are we going to do Kat?" Natalia whispers in the early morning light. Her heart aches for her brother but much more for her leader. "He…what was he going to do to Al?"

Katyusha sighs as she sits up from her spot next to Antonio, "He was probably going to do what Papa did to all those poor Omegas years ago."

The younger Omega's eyes grow wide with utter fear, "He wouldn't have." She tries to force the thought out of her mind but it still lingers around them, "Well we're going to leave as soon as we can."

"Good…but I need to stay behind."

"No you can't!" She screeches out clinging to her sister knowing instantly what that might mean, "You can't stay with big brother. You can't become one with him."

Katyusha cradles the sobbing girl's head in her hands, "I'm not…I have a plan but you have to be strong for me and not tell anyone."

She nods holding Katyusha tight, "What happened to our Ivan? He was a kind caring Alpha and a great Leader."

"He became everything he promised he wouldn't…he became Papa." She tries to stop the tears but they quickly fall as both shake with fear and anger, "I'm sorry Natalia but our brother is dead."

* * *

"Are you sure sister?" Ivan says as sweet as he can to his little sister, "You should stay here with me." He reaches out for a hug and she slowly embraces him, "Why can't you be like your sister?"

It takes all of her control not to push him away and slice his face to ribbons, "It's not my place big brother." She makes herself kiss this stranger's cheek, "I'll come back one day."

At this his eyes light up, "Well then I can't let you go without a way of coming back then can I?" He yells to one of his men who come back with a small horse, "You remember little Winter don't you?"

Natalia races over to the animal smiling wide, "Yes of course I do." She wraps her arms around the horse's neck, "Thank you Ivan." For an instant she can see the old brother she once knew until the rest of her pack emerges from one of the shacks, and his eyes become cold and hungry again.

Katyusha can see it too as she holds Antonio's hand, "Toni…"

He smiles at her before kissing her cheek, "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

She nods before letting go of his hand, "Then I want you to stay with them."

"Kat…"

"No please." She can't look at him, "I have to stay with him…until you all leave." She knows her brother well enough to know that the only way they can leave is if one of them stayed. And if her plan is to work it has to be her and only after her pack is safely out of her brother's grasp.

Although he doesn't understand he just nods as he rejoins the group as they slowly walk away from the village and towards the mountains all under the eyes of the villagers around them. He trusts her completely and when he finally asks to mate with her, he knows she will heart and soul. So for now he'll leave her even though it feels like his heart is ripping in two.

None dare to look back until they're a mile away from the village and its horrid smell and dark aura, "Okay Alfred up on the horse now." Arthur says stopping the man in front of him.

Alfred shakes his head, "No Kiku you take the horse." He manages as Matthew takes one arm and Arthur takes his other, "I can still walk you two. But Kiku can barely stand."

They all turn to the shorter Alpha who is struggling to stand holding his stomach wound, "Kiku what's wrong!" Yao runs over to his brother, "Those bastards!" He pulls his brother into a hug at which Kiku tries to break free, "They hurt you didn't they?"

"Yao get off of me!" His face is a deep red, "I'm fine."

Alfred shakes his head, "You're not fine. Dude get up on the horse and Nat help him please."

Now Natalia's face reddens but she hops up on her beloved white horse and holds out her hand for the red faced Alpha. After a moment he takes it and pulls himself up with one hand holding his wound and the other around the Omega's waist. "Thank you Natalia."

She turns her head and gives him a small nod before taking up the reigns.

Arthur sighs, "Fine but what about you? Love I can't let you waddle until you collapse from exhaustion."

"Who the hell is waddling?" Alfred shakes his head as he stops to listen to something far off in the distance.

Arthur doesn't notice, "You are you git and need I remind you that not only are you very sick you are pregnant. You…are you even fucking listening!?"

"Not really." He lets out a cough as another horse comes into view, "Kat!"

She slows down with a big smile on her face, "Sorry I'm late." She moves the horse closer to show it's pulling a small old cart, "It's not much but it's all I could get from him in such a short time."

"How?" Nat just stares confused from her spot on the other horse.

Katyusha shakes her head not wanting to say what she said to her brother, "Ivan's changed so much but," She gives a knowing smiles, "There are some things that will never change." She moves slightly to let Antonio to jump on with her and she laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek.

"Well I don't care how you got it." Arthur says jumping up on the back of the cart, "Let's go Alfred."

Only now does Alfred give in and with his brother's help he jumps up into the cart, "Okay Iggy I'm here."

"Good now get your ass over here and sit down." Arthur demands as he pulls his Omega close leaning against the wooden side of the cart.

"Iggy you're doing it again." The leader manages a smile as the rest of the Omegas join them on the cart before Katyusha starts to guide the horse slowly down the worn path. Alfred rests his head on Arthur's shoulder feeling completely drained.

Arthur kisses his forehead, "I know I am." He looks over at Eliza as she feels the Leader's head, "We'll find a place soon. Right Peter?"

"Yeah." Peter says as he leans against his Leader's side, "Alfie are you okay?"

He smiles at the young Alpha as he wraps his arm around the boy and pulls him in close, "Yeah little Dude." Alfred coughs again laying back into Arthur's chest and closes his eyes, "I will be."

"Promise?"

Arthur answers for his Omega, "A hero doesn't break a promise."


	20. A new home

Matthew walks beside the cart deep in thought as the group stops at a cross road, "Which way should we go?" He looks up at Antonio's question, "Amigo?"

"Let me think for a moment," Matthew says looking down both paths before picking one, "We're going right…Nat do you see something off in the distance?"

Natalia moves closer on her horse, "Yeah it's…Kiku what is that?"

Kiku rest his head on her shoulder looking past her, "It looks almost like a castle or a monastery of some kind."

At that Arthur looks up from his spot behind the sleeping Alfred, "A monastery? Out here, are you sure?"

"We're going to find out soon enough." Matthew says jumping on the back of the cart with the rest, "Let's go."

Both girls turn the horses towards the large stone building sitting high on a large cliff just off in the distance. Lili rests her head on her Alpha's shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist, "Matthew what if this place is wrong too? I'm going into pre-heat soon."

"I know Lili and if we have to wait another six months then we will." He whispers to her.

She snuggles into his neck, "I…don't want to wait another six months." She watches his eyes widen, "I mean it Mattie even if…I can't bare you a child I want to try."

At this he pulls her up on his lap and kisses her temple, "You know I love you no matter what happens." He rests his chin on the top of her head watching his sleeping brother and he holds his mate tight, "I mean it Lili."

"I love you too my Alpha." She says kissing his neck before settling into his chest and breathing in his strong scent as she nods off in his strong arms.

It takes a few hours to reach the gothic style stone building hidden behind a tall stone wall and iron gates, "It looks deserted." Antonio says helping Katyusha off her black horse, "But I'll go look just in case."

Both Arthur and Matthew jump down, "We'll come too. Yao you go looking for the herbs you need."

The three Alphas swiftly and quietly enter the large iron gates as Yao disappears into the thick surrounding woods leaving the rest near the cart. Peter looks up at the building, "Is this our new home?"

"It might be." Elizaveta smiles sitting the boy in her lap, "What do you think?"

Peter gives her a big smile, "It's awesome isn't it Alfie."

Now Alfred smiles cradling his stomach, "Yeah Dude it is." He watches Natalia from the corner of his eye, "What's up Nat?"

"Nothing…" She says staring off for a moment before finally dismounting leaving Kiku alone on her horse, "Have you thought of any names yet?" She asks jumping up on the cart with the rest of the Omegas.

After a moment he shakes his head, "Not really. I kind of want ta do it once they're born ya know?" The leader smiles, "Why do you have any ideas?"

She quickly shakes her head as Lili speaks up, "I like Rose or Daisy."

Now Katyusha speaks up, "Cute but what about Dawn?"

They sit around their leader talking about names until Matthew walks back out of the gate, "Okay it's all clear." Matthew says with a smile, "Everybody off the cart and girls bring the horses in."

Matthew helps his brother down, "Dude I can do it."

He just nods as leads his brother towards the entrance, "I know you can but I'm your brother and want to help you."

"Iggy told you to, didn't he?"

Matthew smiles resting his head on Alfred's, "He didn't have too. Al you don't listen to him so I need you to listen to me. You'll going to stay in bed until they're born do you understand?"

"But…"

"No buts. If I have to pull rank on you I will, even if Nat tries to kills me."

Alfred sighs, "Okay Mattie." He knows he's lost and really all he wants to do is lay back down with his Alpha and sleep. "Where is Iggy anyway?"

"Over here Love." Arthur calls out from just across the open overgrown courtyard. He quickly races over with a big smile, "I found us a nice large bedroom."

"I don't want anything to big Iggy." Alfred says as his Alpha takes his hand, "I'd rather have something a little smaller."

While Arthur blinks he's not too surprised by his mate, "Okay Love we'll pick one together then, but it should be on the first floor at least for now."

"Kay."

The first floor is dark with bits of glass and stone lying in dusty piles on the floor. It's clear by the amount of supplies left scattered around that the previous occupants left in a hurry. "They probably were Betas." Arthur says picking up the remnants of a yellowed journal, "They must have fled when the White Knights came into power."

"Sí and it's a good thing too." Antonio says quietly turning away, "They would have been slaughtered in an instant otherwise."

Katyusha takes his hand and gently squeezes it, "Toni that was a long time ago."

"Not long enough…" He lets her lead him down a side hallway, "Where are we going Kat?"

She looks back, "We're looking for a room."

"We?" He stares at the honey blonde Omega in front of him before he gives her a genuine smile, "Okay mi diosa." The Spaniard laughs as her face grows a light pink, "Or would you rather prefer…mate?"

She turns and looks at him just as he kisses her forehead, "My Alpha…I think I like both."

"Okay mi diosa, my sweet Omega."

Natalia watches from the end of the hallway before running to catch up with Alfred and Arthur as they slowly walk down a large hallway, "It needs to be big enough for the girls too Love."

"I know Iggy but if it's too big it will get cold quicker then they could get sick."

"You git! Now you think about that."

Natalia stops at a room and calls out to the men, "What about this one? It has a fireplace and it's not too small."

Alfred pokes his head in smiling at the room with large windows, "Sweet, this one Iggy."

"Alright this one it is." He says turning towards the upper floor, "Stay here while Matthew and I go get a mattress from the other floor."

The leader slowly walks into the room and over to the fireplace, "Wow this is awesome. Thanks Nat." He watches her sad eyes as she gives him a small nod, "What's wrong? Dude you haven't tried to kill Toni in like four days or pissed off Iggy in a week."

She just shrugs as Elizaveta pops her head in, "Oh Nat Honey I think Kiku wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him." She says trying to hide behind Alfred.

While Elizaveta wants to continue she stops when Alfred shakes his head, "That's okay but don't you want to find a room?" At this Natalia walks slowly over and out the door, "Honey something's eating at her."

"I know but don't worry I'll figure it out." Alfred says giving her a big grin, "What about you did you find a room."

"Yes the one right next to yours so when our little girls are ready I'm right here." She says resting a hand on his stomach, "And by my guess it will be only a few more weeks." Elizaveta watches him nod slowly putting his hand on hers, "Oh Baby I promise it only hurts for a little bit." She's lying but she doesn't want to scare him. "Now why don't I help you settle in."

Arthur and Matthew walks back in with a large mattress, "Bloody Hell why is this fucking thing so heavy."

"Because you're holding it wrong." Matthew grunts as he pushes the old mattress farther in the room, "Come on Arthur just drop it."

"Fine you damn wanker!" Arthur's emerald eyes fall on his now laughing Omega, "And what's so fucking funny?"

"For once I'm not the one you're yelling at."

"Oh shut up you bloody jackass! No, don't even think about doing it!"

Alfred shakes his head rubbing his stomach, "Oh it's okay girls. Iggy's not yelling at you. He's just showing his age." He's trying not to laugh, "Shh…" He only stops when he lets out a deep cough.

Both Alphas quickly right the mattress before lowering Alfred on to it, "Love I think you should rest for a little bit."

"I see I'm out numbered." Alfred says trying to calm his mate and brother before finally giving in, "I'll stay put."

Relief washes over his mate's face as he leans down and kisses him, "Thank you Love and it's only for a little while longer."

"Yeah...I know Iggy."

* * *

He's finally alone for a moment after a few hours of watching Arthur fidget and move things around the room, "Strange how I'm pregnant but he's the one nesting." He says to himself, "Right girls? Iggy's crazy isn't he?" He laughs at a kick below his hand, "Yeah exactly what I thought." He looks up as Natalia knocks, "Hey Nat."

She slowly walks over and sits next to him, "Do you need anything?" She asks quietly to her leader not looking him but looking down at her hands.

He watches her sad eyes for a moment, "Yeah I could use a hug." He says opening his arms towards the silver haired Omega.

It takes her a moment before she flings herself towards her Leader's chest, "Alfred." In an instant she's shaking with tears latching on to his shirt and all the emotions she's held in for the past weeks come flowing out, "Please…be okay." She looks up into his clear eyes, "I can't lose you too."

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in as tight as he can feeling her smaller body shaking with uncontrollable sobs, "Nat you won't lose me. Come on its fine."

"No it's not fine. I can't lose my Leader…my brother…" She lets out a hiccup, "My hero."

He holds her head to his chest as he slowly rocks her, "Please don't cry Nat."

She listens to his heartbeat as she feels him kiss her head motherly. She's never broke down like this but then she's always had her loving brother sweet memory and her sister by her side. Now with Ivan just a distant fading memory and her sister mating within a matter of weeks she'll be alone. Natalia curls up beside him just listening to him breathe before finally speaking, "I…do you remember that night?"

"Yeah I'll always remember that damn night." He strokes her hair as he continues to sway with her.

She looks up wiping away a tear, "You saved me that night Alfred and I won't forget that and I promised to follow you. But…" She closes her eyes, "I…now I don't know what to do. I don't want Kat to mate and I…don't know if Kiku will want to mate with me."

"Shhh, Nat. Look at me." She opens her azure eyes, "Kat loves Toni just as much as he loves her and Kiku does want to mate with you. And I know cause it's Lead Omega intuition."

She lets out a laugh, "So Mattie told you."

"No…maybe." He smiles as she laughs again, "Nat, you're not going to lose me and you'll never be alone. I mean it cause," He brings her in close again as Lili looks on from the door, "I'm going to need help with my girls and who better than their two awesome aunts?" Both nod as Alfred kisses Natalia's head, "So no more crying."

She smiles at him, "Is that an order?"

"You bet it is."


	21. Bittersweet memories

"Can I come in?" Alfred asks as he knocks on the door.

Lili looks over and smiles, "I thought you're supposed to be in bed." Although she says it she's happy to see him as he waddles over and sits on her mattress.

He picks up a small pillow, "So are you all set?" She slowly nods as she sits beside him, "Good, since it's getting cold out you should have a few blankets in close reach."

She nods again, "Okay…does it…how do…" She looks down not completely sure what to ask or if she even should ask. The younger Omega looks up when he takes her hand.

"Sissy he'll take it nice and slow and it kind of hurts at first but it doesn't last. And don't worry," He gives her a knowing smile, "He's your Alpha, he'll guide you." Alfred thinks back to his week bitter sweetly, "It's actually over before you know it."

Lili can see the sadness in his eyes, "Do you miss him Al?"

"Every day but," He smiles resting his hands on his unborn children, "a little piece of him will always be with me." He inhales slowly, "I'll sneak over after your week is done okay?"

She shakes her head, "No I'll come over and you should go back to bed, Mattie's coming back soon."

"Okay." He kisses her forehead before sneaking out and back down the hall. "Would my little heroines like some cousins?" He laughs to himself as he lies back in bed just as Yao walks in, "Oh some more tea, huh?"

He doesn't say anything as he sits down next to his leader and feels his forehead before handing the cup to him, "Yes now drink and don't complain about the taste."

"Well it does taste weird."

Yao just sighs, "Just drink it then I think Natalia wants to see you before her week too." The older Omega watches his leader's eyes grow wide, "What I'm not stupid like a certain Alpha I know and I also know you should go see her too."

"Okay Yao I'll go see her soon."

The tall Omega waits until the coast is clear before venturing down a side hallway, "Nat you in here?" He asks poking his head in at the young woman preparing her nest, "Do you need anything?"

She turns around and gives him a weak smile, "I could use a hug." She quickly lets him wrap his arms around her, "Thank you Al." She wipes her eyes quickly.

He holds her tighter, "I told you no more crying." She nods not wanting to let him go, "I'll see you after and Kiku loves you."

"I know he does." She says looking up at her Leader's eyes, "And…I'm ready. I…" Her cheeks grow a soft red, "I want to bare his children." The female Omega lets out a sweet laugh, "I can't believe I said that."

Leaning down he kisses her forehead, "I can." She walks him to the door, "Just give me the dagger."

"I won't do anything."

"I know but I want it anyway." He turns and holds his hand out for a moment before she forces herself to hand it to him, "You'll get it back after."

"Fine." She reaches out and rubs his stomach as she pouts slightly, "Only for you girls."

* * *

His stomach is doing flips as Matthew slowly opens the door and is instantly hit by his mate's warm sweet smell. "Lili, I'm…I'm coming in angel."

He hears a soft moan as the small body moves gently on the bed before him. Matthew smiles as he ventures in and shuts the door. Alfred pokes his head around the corner with Elizaveta right next to him, "Oh I have a good feeling about this Baby. He has that scent around him."

"Yeah I smell it too…are we sure it's not Lili." Alfred says turning back towards his own bedroom, "What is it anyway?"

She helps him down before sitting herself, "Well…" Elizaveta thinks for a moment, "It might mean you'll be an uncle before you know it."

"Are your angels telling you this?" Alfred says smiling, "Cause you said it yourself, they're never wrong."

"Maybe…" She says before standing, "We'll see soon enough."

He watches her go before he stretches before looking around, "What do you think my little heroines?" He says motherly to his stomach, "Soon you might have some other friends." He smiles down before sitting against the wooden handmade headboard, "Nat and Lili are gone for a week but they'll be back soon."

Alfred starts to hum to his belly as he rubs it sweetly, "It wasn't too long ago that me and your Daddy mated." He inhales slowly, "He loved you very much and…" He bites his lip thinking back to his first mate, "and I know where ever he is he's watching over you." The Omega wipes his eyes as Arthur walks back in, "Hey Iggy."

The Alpha looks down at his mate as he shakes his head, "Love, I thought we agreed you'd stay in bed."

"Uh…we did." Alfred watches Arthur knowing he's been caught.

Sitting down Arthur doesn't take his eyes off his Omega, "Then why are you sneaking around the hallways?"

"Cause you'd yell at me if you caught me." He's trying to sound cute in some little chance of getting out of trouble. "But I'm here now."

Alfred watches as his Alpha's emerald eyes narrow with annoyance, "You need to stay put Alfred. Just because you got lucky and your fever broke doesn't mean you need to be putting our girls in any unnecessary danger."

"They're not in danger! They're just fine." He sits up now angry himself, "They're strong little girls and they'll be healthy and sweet little heroines just like their father."

Arthur sits back folding his arms, "But how do you know that? Would you say all that if Gilbert was still here? Or would you actually behave like a good Omega and listen?" He watches Alfred's eyes tear up and Arthur knows he went a little too far bringing up Alfred's first Alpha.

Alfred brings his hand up to his eyes as a small stream of tears start to flow, "Get out…" He whispers not daring to look at the man in front of him.

"Alfred…Love I didn't mean-"

"I said GET OUT!" Alfred's normally clear blue eyes are full of anger and sorrow, "I mean it you fucking Alpha Limey!"

The words cut him hard but not as much as the sight of the hot tears that Arthur caused, "I'm…" He stops and slowly walks out, "I'm sorry…" He says softly leaving his mate alone crying before Elizaveta races in and comforts the Omega.

Arthur wants to slam his head against the wall, "The fuck was I thinking?" He doesn't know what else to do so he slowly walks up to the second floor and opens a random door only to find the main chapel nearly untouched since the day the place was abandoned.

He doesn't even blink as he walks down the aisle, kneels for a moment before sitting at a pew. "I haven't done this in years." He says to the air around him, "Not since the day I turned my back on my brothers to join the Residence. But then you probably know that…" He smirks as he lies down on the cold pew looking up at the skylights above him, "Lord what the hell am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"That bastard!" Natalia hisses pacing the room like a caged animal, "Alfred, give me my dagger, nobody makes my Leader cry."

He watches her as Lili sits quietly beside him, "Where do you think he went? It's a huge place and there are countless rooms. And he's been gone for at least a week, what if he left the monastery?"

"I'll fucking find him and cut his meek little throat!" Natalia stops and stares at the door hoping and praying the man would just walk through the door at that moment and make it easy for her.

The only thing that stops her is Alfred's calm voice, "No you're not Nat. You are staying put and…and…"

Both women look towards their leader, "Al are you okay?" Lili asks placing a steady hand on her Leader's shoulder.

He inhales slowly resting his hands on his stomach, "I need you to go get Eliza and my brother."

"Why?" Natalia asks walking slowly forward as Lili's eyes look down towards the slightly wet mattress below her.

Alfred looks at both of them with fear in his eyes, "Cause I think my water just broke."


	22. His litter

Elizaveta takes command instantly, "Okay Girls I need you to work the fireplace and get it nice and warm in here then I need you to get all the clean blankets and towels you can find."

Both quickly nods and race to work, "Mattie…" Alfred manages through a shaky voice as he sits up now feeling a wave of contractions.

"I'm right here Al and I'm not going anywhere." Matthew says wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders, "Do you need anything?"

Although he's trying not to cry Alfred's eyes shine as he leans in close just as an contraction hits him hard, "I…w-where is he?" He only wants one person right now, his mate.

"Kiku and Peter are looking for him right now." Matthew looks around the room and catches Natalia's eyes, "Do you want Nat to go looking for him too?"

Now Alfred looks over as Natalia sits next to him, "Don't kill him. Please just don't kill him."

"Okay Al." Natalia answers back gently as she gingerly kisses his cheek before racing out the door and up the stairs to the second floor. She stops and swears to herself, "Why did Kat have to start last night and of all times for Yao to go fucking foraging." She shakes her head before she turns down a hallway to start her search.

Back down in the room Elizaveta taps Alfred on the thigh, "Okay Baby just slide down a little bit for me to see." He quickly does what he's told and watches Elizaveta before she disappears below his midsection, "Okay." She says poking her head back up and patting his belly, "Not quite yet but if you feel the urge to push just tell me."

Another contraction rises up and he winces as he grabs hold of his brother's hand, "Nng!" He inhales slowly as the pain slowly dissipates for a moment, "Mattie, I don't think I'm ready. I'm so not ready for this. Tell them to stay put for another week or another month or so. Oh God…why does it h-hurt so much!" He cries out as another wave hits him.

Matthew holds his squirming brother tight, "Shh, Al you need to breathe." His voice is sweet and calm as he squeezes Alfred's hand, "You are ready for this. They want to see their Mommy and I know you want to see them."

"I d-do but…ah Eliza."

"Okay Baby, it's time to push." She commands opening his legs wide, "Good Baby, push again." He lets out a deep pained scream that seems to echo off the walls and down the halls.

Natalia turns at the echoed scream and starts to race back down the hall, "Oh shit." She cries out just as she hears movement behind a large oak door, "Kiku?"

She opens the door slowly to find a large room filled with pews and large windows. She looks out one to see light snow starting to fall just outside before her eyes fall on a familiar blonde mess of hair siting calmly on one of the pews. He's deep in thought as he looks up towards the skylights above, "God what should I do now?" He asks quietly shaking his head, "I don't know if he'll take me back and I don't blame him if he doesn't." He's been here for the whole week just thinking about what to say to his Mate. "God what if…Fuck."

She slowly closes the door behind her and walks up behind him in awe at the Alpha mostly wondering who he's talking too. She stops just right next to him although he doesn't notice for a moment, "You are an idiot. No a fucking asshole and he shouldn't take you back." She says glaring at him. "But…he does want you back."

Arthur watches her before shaking his head, "I don't know why. I'm not Gilbert and I'll never be. I've known for months that I'll never have that place in his heart."

"Again you are an idiot." She sits beside him, "You will never have that place, neither will I or Peter or anyone else. But our Leader has a big heart and right now he needs his Alpha more than anyone."

"Is he okay?" Arthur's voice is full of fear and concern as he raises, "Nat are the babies okay?...Are you going to fucking answer me?"

She moves out of his way, "He's in labor you jackass. Now get down there before I-" He's out the door before she can finish. She smiles to herself, "God you are an idiot…but at least Al loves you." The Omega opens the door and races back down the stairs, "Even if I'm not sure why."

* * *

"Push, come on Baby." Eliza opens his legs wider, "We have two little girls that want to meet you so push."

Alfred nods his face already drenched in sweat, "I…am." He says before laying his head back, "Oh…God…Where is he?"

Just as he says it Arthur is instantly by his side, "Right here Love." He says kissing Alfred's hand.

"Bout time…" Alfred winces as he lets out another groan, "God damn it!"

"Push!"

Alfred gives another push as a small cry rings out, "Oh…is...it…" He sputters out trying to see as Arthur slowly sits behind him.

"Oh it's a girl, Baby don't you worry about that." Elizaveta says as she carefully hands the bloody child to Lili before going back down to Alfred, "Now let's see if you were right and she has a sister."

Alfred nods as he grins, "O…kay." He's already exhausted but he readies himself for another round.

Again another wave hits him and he starts to push, "You're doing so great Love." Arthur kisses Alfred's temple, "Just one more."

"Nng!"

"Push! One more big one!" Elizaveta quickly grabs a towel, "Yes, that's it." She pulls out another small newborn, "Another baby girl." She says with a wide grin.

Arthur looks down at Alfred, "Love?"

"Eliza…I…there's another one." Alfred manages, "But I ah…"

She looks back down in shock, "It's okay Baby." She says with some concern as she hands the other girl off to Natalia, "But…" She looks up at the Omega, "You can't push okay. Whatever you do don't push until I tell you."

Alfred tries to sit up more but the Alpha's hold him back, "What's w-wrong!?"

"Nothing yet but," She looks him straight in the eye, "You can't push."

He nods with tears in his eyes, "Eliza…" Another wave hits him hard, "Shit!"

"It's okay Love I'm right here." Arthur holds Alfred tight against his chest, "Your doing so good." He has an idea of what's going on and he's trying to keep his mate calm, "Just a little longer." He watches Elizaveta as he kisses Alfred's temple.

She has to work fast as she pushes the tiny life back a little as she tries to unwrap the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck. It takes her a moment before she lets out a sigh of relief, "Okay Baby."

He's completely drained but he nods as he stains to push, "I…can't…"

Arthur takes his hand, "Yes you can."

"Iggy…"

"Don't Iggy me. I am your Alpha and I'm telling you to push!" He leans forward with Alfred, "Now Push!"

Alfred pushes with his last ounce of strength before collapsing back into Arthur's arms. He lets a tear fall at the sound of the last, "Is she okay?"

Elizaveta wraps the newborn, "Yeah, he's fine Baby."

He smiles before resting into his Mate's chest, "Is…he an…Alpha?"

"We won't know for a few more years Honey but," She smiles, "They're all beautiful."

She sits next to him while the other girls sit around the Omega and his mate holding them for the pair to see, "Oh…Iggy…" He takes his son and his older daughter into his arms while Arthur holds the younger girl.

Arthur kisses the top of his Mate's head, "Yes Love they're a lovely litter." He feels his Omega's breathing even out as the girls take the newborn litter back, "You deserve a nap my wonderful Omega." He says as he wraps his arms around his mate's chest watching the other Omegas carefully clean the triplets before he himself falls asleep.


	23. Names and snow

The snow continues to fall quietly outside when Alfred starts to stir. He opens his eyes to see Arthur still behind him asleep and his brother right beside him. He looks over at the small warm fire casting a light glow around the room and he spots his newborn litter in the arms of Lili and Natalia. He slowly stands and walks over, "I bet they're hungry." He says quietly as he sits beside them.

"Who do you want first?" Natalia asks rocking the oldest in her arms as the newborn lets out a whimper.

He smiles as he reaches out for the child, "Well I think she just answered you." He quickly opens his shirt and looks down at her, "What should we name her?" He asks as she looks up at him with warm red eyes.

Lili smiles, "I still like a flower-y name."

"Yeah but not Rose…she just doesn't look like a Rose or Daisy…" Natalia says as Matthew walks over and sits with them.

"I think Iris is a pretty flower." The Alpha says stoking the newborn's arm as she nurses.

Alfred nods looking down, "Yeah Iris is perfect." He hands her back to Natalia once she's done and he goes for his son, "What about our little Hero?" He asks bringing the small boy to his chest, "I can already tell he'll have his father's hair."

"But he has your eyes Love." Arthur says kissing his Mate sweetly on the cheek, "But if you're looking for a name…maybe Blake?"

"Blake?" Alfred asks slightly confused.

Arthur smiles resting his head on Alfred's shoulder, "It means white, Love. Or if you want Roy means red which also works because his eyes do have a slight redness to them."

"You were prepared weren't you?" The lead Omega teases before looking back down at his son, "Blake it is."

Once his son finishes he takes his other girl who has his sky blue eyes and a little dusting of white hair, "My little sunbeam…" He kisses her forehead, "I like Rae for my little heroine." She lets out a whimper before he gently brings her to his chest, "No baby, don't cry…Daddy's right here."

Peter slowly walks in unsure if he should venture in any farther than the mattress, "Alfie?"

The Omega looks over and smiles, "Come on over Peter. It's okay I want you to meet my litter." He holds out his hand for the small boy. "This is Iris, Blake and Rae."

"They're so small…" The young Alpha says with awe as he reaches out and touches Rae on the arm, "She's so pretty." He says with wonder, "Hi Rae, I'm Peter and…" He smiles, "I'm going to be your awesome Alpha."

Alfred blinks before chuckling, "I think we'll let her decide that little Dude." He kisses Peter's forehead, "But I know you're going to be an awesome big brother."

"Yeah I am." Peter wraps his arms around Alfred, "I'm going to be a great hero Alfie. I promise."

"I know you will Peter." Alfred says handing his daughter over to Matthew. "Now I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

"Kay."

Arthur helps his Mate up and walks with him to take Peter back to the room he shares with Elizaveta, "Love…I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it I swear."

"I know you didn't Iggy and…I'm glad you were there with me." He says taking Arthur's hand.

Arthur squeezes it lightly, "I'll always be here for you and the litter and maybe…" He stops for a moment, "one day we'll have our own litter."

Alfred stops and looks at him for a moment, "Would you want an Alpha or an Omega?"

The older Alpha hugs him before kissing him sweetly on the lips, "I would love a little boy…someday." He locks eyes with his mate, "But I love our little trio and if you'll let me I can be their Iggy."

"Not their father?"

Arthur shakes his head as Peter crawls into bed and they hug him good-night, "They have a Daddy and a father."

"Iggy…of course you can I mean you already is and…we'll be safe here and raise a huge family and, and…" He stops once they're out of earshot of Peter, "Francis won't find us right?"

Arthur rests his hand on the pistol in his waistband, "No Love and if he does…we have two bullets with that bastard's name all over them."

They walk back in to see Natalia trying to get her Mate to hold Iris, "Come on Kiku."

The Alpha finally sighs and gingerly takes the girl into his arms, "Natalia…"

"See you'll make a good father." She says smiling as his eyes grow wide, "I'm happy I picked you Kiku."

His face grows a deep red as he nods at her before quickly handing Iris to Alfred, "Thanks Dude…now." He looks around, "I think since we're here we should talk about our little pack." He says as Elizaveta enters and sits beside them, "I will stay as Leader but…Iggy is my mate so,"

"I'm second in command along with Matthew and Elizaveta." Arthur says quickly as Alfred just blinks.

"Really?"

Arthur nods, "Yes Love. We have one Leader and that is you my sweet Omega. No matter how big our pack becomes that will never change."

* * *

"Matthew?" Lili looks over at her Mate from her spot near the window, "Do you think it will ever stop snowing? It hasn't stopped since the day the triplets were born."

He walks up behind her and kisses her cheek, "It will eventually. We're in the mountains now so it will snow a lot during the winters." He thinks back to his early childhood and that was one of the things he really loved about winter was the snow. "Why don't you like the snow?"

She shakes her head, "It's not that it's mostly just being cold." She shivers in his arms.

"Well I can fix that." He says picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed before going over to their fireplace and throwing another log on the small fire, "Better?" He asks turning back to his mate.

The young Omega nods wrapping herself in a large blanket, "Yes much better." She smiles sweetly, "I wouldn't want him to get cold."

"H-him?" Matthew freezes in place, "Lili?"

She smiles at him as she nods, "I'm…yes." She lets out a laugh as a happy tear falls and he races to her.

He kisses her passionately on the lips as he shares her laughter, "God I…" He stops and places a hand on her stomach, "I love you so much Lili." He embraces her and kisses her cheek, "My sweet angel why didn't I smell it sooner?"

She pulls him in tight, "Well you smell it now my strong Alpha." She looking into his warm deep blue eyes, "I love you Matthew…I just hope…" She stops and rests her head in his chest.

"He will be strong and healthy and if that means I have to wait on you hand and foot for nine months I will." He leans back on the headboard and watches the snow fall from outside their window, "What do you hope for Angel?"

She looks up as he pulls the blanket over them, "Twins."


	24. Five years later

The small group walk slowly down the tree lined worn path, "Ludwig are you sure they're there?" Feli asks his Alpha as he picks up his youngest son a quiet Omega into his arms, "Or if they'll even let us stay?" It had taken them five years to finally escape Francis' clutches and now they were just trying to pick up the pieces of their shattered life.

"I don't Feli." He says calmly picking up his other son a short Alpha, "But I'm sure if they are there they vouldn't turn us away." His eyes land on the other man in their group, "Vash?"

Vash's eyes are distant, "All I want is to see my sister." He walks on ahead driven by this one need, he had prayed she didn't parish in the fire all those years before but he couldn't be sure either way. The only thing he can be sure of is that if Matthew is there hopefully so is his beloved sister.

It takes them nearly two hours before they reach the iron gate of the large monastery and two Alpha men guarding it, "Can we help you?" One asks eyeing the men cautiously.

Ludwig nods, "Ve are looking for someone and ve heard they might be here."

"Who?"

Now Feli speaks up, "Alfred." He stops for a moment, "He should be…twenty three, blonde hair um blue eyes."

Both Alphas exchange looks before looking the men up and down, "Who sent you?"

"No one did. I am the brother of his Alpha." Ludwig says looking though the gate at the mass of people everywhere.

Now the two Alphas reach for their weapons, "Bull shit." One cries out just as a young boy races up to the iron gate.

"Wait! Drop your weapons and let them in!" He cries opening the gate and hugging Feli, "Ludwig! Feli!" He smiles up at them, "It's me Peter."

They're all taken aback to see this young preteen as Feli hugs him back, "Oh Peter you're so big now."

"Yeah…I guess I am." His face turns a slight red before turning back to the Alphas, "I'll take them in to see Alfred. Guys it's fine." He quickly takes Feli by the hand and pulls them all towards the open busy courtyard filled with both Alphas and Omegas, "I can't believe you guys are here!" He smiles opening a large door and leading them up the stairs to a large room.

Inside Alfred sits rolling his eyes at Arthur, "Iggy we live on a cliff I say we use the ocean to our advantage."

"And I say it's too dangerous you damn git!"

Matthew just shakes his head, "Really swearing in front of the kids?"

"He started it!" Arthur says as the door opens and Peter rushes in, "Peter please learn to knoc-" He stops seeing the men behind them, "Holy shit!"

"Iggy stop swearing!" Alfred looks over at the door, "Ludwig?!" He stands from his spot with a small blonde haired toddler in his arm, "Dude Feli!"

The small group enters as Alfred reaches out with his free arm to hug the other Omega, "Damn I thought…" He wipes his eyes as the small toddler turns to look at the new men in front of him, "Adam, say hi."

"Hi…" The small boy answers in a small voice clinging to his father tight. "Play?" He asks looking down at the other small boys.

Alfred puts his son down, "Yeah take them into the other room baby while me and Daddy talk with the nice men." He watches his little Alpha take the two by the hand and lead them away toward a side room before turning back to the men, "It's been a while."

"Too long." Feli and Ludwig walk in and take seats while Vash stands in awe at the woman in front of him.

"Lili?" He asks unsure at the long haired woman sitting before him.

She smiles sweetly at him as she puts her sewing down, "Hello big brother." She says on the verge of tears. She stands quickly and races into his arms, "I missed you so much."

"I did too but…" He looks down at her swollen stomach, "Who?" His sharp green eyes land on Matthew, "Did you do this."

"Vash!" Lili stares at her older brother, "He's my mate and the father to all my children."

He looks her straight in the eyes, "Children?"

She inhales slowly, "Yes brother you are an uncle to two beautiful Alphas."

"Can…" He stops as he smiles, "Can I see them?"

Matthew nods giving his mate a warm smile, "Oh course." She takes his hand and leads him to the side room Adam just went into, "In fact…" She turns back to her leader, "Should I tell them to come in and meet their uncles?"

"Yeah Sissy." Alfred sits back down and smiles at them, "That night I thought…" He stops as Arthur puts a hand on his shoulder, "We thought that you guys died in the fire and if you didn't…"

Ludwig finishes, "Francis killed us. Yeah ve thought the same about all of you for years." He turns as the door opens again and a small girl walks in, "And vho is this?"

Alfred reaches his hand out, "Come on Baby its okay…where is that brother and sister of yours?" Just as he says it the other two appear in the doorway, "Okay so this is Iris," The small four year old Omega walks over her warm red eyes shining with wonder under a long braid of wheat blonde hair followed by her brother, "This is Blake."

The way the boy smiles instantly reminds Ludwig of his own brother's smile, "Hi." He says quickly taking his older sister's hand.

Last to walk over is Rae her eyes now a blend of both her father's eye colors making an almost purple that shines with delight under her short white hair that matches her brothers, "Daddy I want up."

"Okay my little heroine." He chuckles as he lifts her up onto his lap, "So um these are…" He doesn't have to say it but he needs to say it, "Gilbert's children." He kisses Rae's head, "Guys these are your uncles."

Feli kneels down to Iris, "Ve, hello. I'm your uncle Feli."

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Hello I'm the awesome Iris. Well…Blake and Rae can be awesome too but I'm the oldest so I'm the awesomest!" She giggles wildly as she clings to his neck, "Are you going to stay here cause my Daddy's the leader and he's the bestest leader and Daddy, besides Iggy and-"

"Princess slow down he's not going anywhere." Arthur chuckles, "Like father like daughter I swear." He picks up Blake, "Don't you want to say anything else?"

He buries his head into Arthur's chest, "No Iggy." He mutters into his chest, "I want ta go play with Peter."

"Okay Love." He says sweetly to the small boy, "He's very shy for an Alpha."

Ludwig nods, "So my brother has an Alpha and two Omegas." He smiles sadly to himself, "Alfred I need to tell you something but," He looks down at the children around them, "It shouldn't be with them in the room."

Alfred nods, "Okay guys go play with Peter and your cousins." He smiles as he watches them scurry back through the door as the other adults join them, "Mattie close the door quick." He turns back to the two sitting across from him, "What is it?"

"As I'm sure you know Francis has taken control of most of the wasteland and much of the surrounding area."

"Yeah…but Ivan won't budge unless Francis becomes his mate." Alfred says turning to his old worn map, "So to get to us they have to get through Ivan and I don't see that happening."

Ludwig stands, "True but that's not all."

"What is it Dude?"

Vash steps forward, "He's started killing off rivals and even some of his own men. In fact the only one I'm surprised he hasn't killed is Gilbert."

The leader's eyes grow wide as he braces himself against the table, "He's s-still alive?" He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought of his first Alpha alive, "How?"

Ludwig folds his arms, "Surprisingly you're the reason he's still alive. Francis wanted to kill you in front of my brother but since he hasn't been able to get to you."

"Gilbert is still alive." Arthur finishes resting his hand on his Omega's shoulder, "Alfred…"

Alfred's eyes grow narrow as he inhales slowly, "Where is he now?"

"Across the wasteland in an old factory with the rest of Francis's 'pack'. But Alfred if you're going after him Francis will still try to kill you."

Alfred smiles wickedly as his hand rest on the butt of his pistol, "Let the bastard try."


	25. Good bye

Alfred lays his youngest down in a small worn mattress before turning to his other children, "Okay guys its bedtime."

"Aww Daddy can Iggy tell us a bedtime story?" Blake asks crawling into the bed he shares with his sisters and younger half- brother.

He smiles as Arthur walks over and sits with the four older children, "Did I ever tell you about the time I was fighting old Captain Hook on the high seas?" When they shake their heads Arthur starts his story as Alfred listens for a moment before slowly sneaking out to the hallway.

"Natalia I want everybody ready for tomorrow morning's meeting." The leader says leaning on the wall looking at his third in command, "I think it's time we finally stood up to that bastard."

She smiles sweetly, "I do too Brother and I'll tell Kiku and Antonio to be ready…but Antonio might want to say since Kat's going into heat soon."

"I figured as much and what about you? I can't ask you to leave your daughter for my fight."

Natalia laughs as she shakes her head, "I told you years ago that where you go, I go. My little Aki will only be safe when he's dead and we both know it." She smiles as Arthur joins them, "I'll see you both tomorrow." She kisses Alfred on the cheek, "Good night."

"Good night Nat." Alfred watches her go before turning back to his Mate, "Iggy…we need to talk."

"I know Love." Arthur looks away, "We've had a good life together."

Alfred shakes his head as he takes his Alpha's hand and leads him up towards the main chapel, "Yeah we have and I hope we'll have a mess more years."

"Alfred…"

He turns around, "Dude you are my Mate. Gilbert is the father of my kids but so are you. He is my first love and Alpha but…" He kisses the shorter Blonde, "You are my lover, my best friend and my Alpha."

Arthur smiles as he wraps his arms around his Omega's chest, "I love you so much Alfred."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

"Matthew…" Lili says looking up from her sewing, "I know you're going."

Her Alpha nods, "I need to Lili. I'm sorry." He sits down next to her watching her in the small fire's glow, "I'll be back I promise." He says resting his hand on her swollen stomach, "Just in time too."

She rests her hand on his, "I know you will…but what should I tell the boys?"

Vash watches from across the room, "Tell them that their uncle will see to it that their father comes home." They turn to him as he sits with the two small boys both asleep in his lap.

She smiles at him before answering in a small voice, "Okay…" She forces back the tears as Matthew lightly kisses her cheek, "Just come back you two."

"We will."

* * *

The small group meets a large room, "Okay it will take us at least a month on horseback…" Alfred stops and thinks, "Dude Ludwig how guarded is this place?"

"Actually it's not really guarded that vell. I don't know vhy my brother doesn't just leave." Ludwig points to a spot on the large map in front of them, "About here."

Feli nods, "Ve, he keeps all the omegas there too."

Matthew looks over at his brother, "Fine gather some supplies, Alphas and get the horses ready to go in one hour." The rest of the group nods before leaving the twins alone, "Alfred I think you should stay."

"No I'm going, why would you even ask that?" Alfred tries to act surprised but he knows his brother all too well, "Look I'll tell Iggy after we get back. I'm only like a month along and it's not my fault I'm ubber fertile."

"No but what if something happens?"

"The only thing that's going to happen is we're bringing back Gilbert and a few more Omegas." He gives his brother a heroic pose, "Kay?"

Matthew rolls his eyes, "Really? This again, I swear you'll be eighty and still trying to strike that dumb pose."

"Hey! It's not dumb."

Matthew smiles, "Then probably break a hip." He starts laughing as Alfred hits his arm. "Oh did my Leader not like that?"

Now Alfred rolls his eyes, "Whatever Bro…but I want you to be careful." Matthew nods, "I'm taking a party towards the factory but I want you to keep him busy at his stronghold."

"Got it…so I'll see you in about a month?"

Alfred reaches out and hugs his slightly older twin, "Yeah Bro and you be careful."

"You too Al." Matthew pulls him into a tighter embrace.

* * *

"Peter, I putting you in charge." Alfred hops up on his horse as he smiles down, "So make sure you little siblings listen."

"Yeah Al." Peter says as he holds Iris tight, "We'll be fine with Elizaveta."

He turns to the older Omega, "We'll bring them all home soon."

She nods, "I know you will." She wipes a tear away, "My angels told me you'll be back."

"And they're never wrong…right?"

"Yeah Baby."

Lili watches the pair before turning to her Mate and brother as they walk their horse closer, "Matthew…I love you." It's all she can think to say.

He stops and gives her a sad smile, "I love you too my angel." He kisses a tear off her cheek before leaning down and kissing her stomach, "I'll be back soon, girls so behave for Mommy." He says to her belly as she bites her lower lip forcing away the tears.

Vash watches for a moment before he hugs his sister and kisses the top of her head, "Don't worry Lili. I'll bring him home."

She looks over at him now the same height as her older brother, "Thank you big brother." She watches as he rests a hand on her stomach before he himself kisses her stomach.

"Matthew let's go." Vash jumps up on his horse as Matthew does the same. "Lili…"

"Yeah I love you too." She weakly smiles at them as she grabs her two sons' hands looking up at them, "We all do."

Vash nods as Matthew tosses him an old rifle, "I heard you can shoot."

"I can." Vash answers back holding the rifle tight noticing Matthew has a similar one strapped to his horse, "You…are you a good shot?"

"Not as good as you but I manage." Matthew shrugs as Natalia jumps up on hers and Kiku's horse.

Natalia wraps her arms around her Mate's chest before looking back down at her daughter in Yao's arms, "We'll be back Aki and if you ask nicely," She smiles at Kiku, "Maybe you Father will bring you back something."

The small silvered hair girl smiles as she holds her uncle's neck, "Something pretty Papa?"

"Alright." Kiku says giving his daughter a small smile, "Something pretty just like you." When she lets out a happy giggle he grabs the reigns and pulls the horse away, "She'll be safe with Yao."

Natalia rests her head on his shoulder letting her long hair cascade onto his chest, "I know…just don't forget to find something for her."

"I won't." He says sneaking a kiss, "Something as pretty as her Mother." He watches her face turn a light pink as he guides the horse towards the now large group of Alphas, "Alfred are we ready?"

Alfred looks at the mass of faces around him, "Yeah Dude let's go."


	26. Shots fired

The forest opens up to the large dry land that stretches far across the horizon, "Kay this is where we separate." Alfred looks back at his pack, "Matthew you know what to do." Matthew nods as he moves westward with half of the pack, "Right the rest this way." Alfred says moving eastward only once looking back at the men on horseback. His hand instinctively goes to his small stomach for a moment before Arthur rides up beside him, "Iggy…"

Arthur notices but doesn't say anything, "Yes Love?" He has a feeling that is mate might be pregnant again but for the sake of the task at hand he'll yell at him later.

"I…um…nothing, never mind." He shakes his head looking out at the desolate land, "I never thought I'd come back here again."

"None of us did but we are."

* * *

The month goes by with a strange calmness, "Iggy we should scout ahead." Alfred looks over at the small ruins in the distance, "I don't like this...it feels wrong, it smells off somehow."

Natalia nods, "It does…Brother it smells like decay…could we be too late?" She takes her mate's hand, "I…this isn't right at all."

Arthur reaches for the pair of binoculars in his bag, "Well we'll see soon enough." He takes them out and scans the building, "I'll take Kiku and a few others and go on ahead while the rest of you stay put."

Kiku nods taking his bag and sword off his horse before kissing his mate good-bye, "We'll be back in two hours…if not."

"Don't say that." Natalia says as her voice cracks a little, "Don't forget about Aki's…"

"I won't."

Alfred leads his mate away and up a small rock as he takes the binoculars, "I don't see anything but that doesn't mean they're not there. So I'll see you in two hours."

Arthur nods grabbing his bag, "Yeah I'll see you both soon."

"B-both?" The Omega tries to chuckle, "Me and Natalia?"

He watches Arthur as he gingerly touches his tiny bump, "Sure Natalia."

Inhaling slowly Alfred forces a smile as he holds his mate's hand against his stomach, "I swear I was going to tell you."

"I know you were Love." Arthur kisses his mate's cheek, "Okay let's go Kiku."

"Right."

Alfred watches as the small group walk on towards the ruins until they disappear over a large hill, "Nat…" He takes the binoculars and scans the area as the hairs on the back of his neck shoot straight up, "I don't like this…"

Just beyond the hill the scouts are forced onto their knees, "So you decided to come crawling back to me?" Francis asks staring at both with his hand on his revolver as he kneels down to one of the other Alphas, "And you brought me some new sex toys." He laughs for a moment before lifting the revolver to the man's temple, "Where is he? Tell me and I promise I'll let you go."

The Alpha looks up at Francis as he grits his teeth. He knew what could happen if he came but he's ready and willing to do his duty for his Omega Leader, "Go to hell you fucking bitch!"

Francis smiles and laughs for a moment, "Me go to hell?" He pulls back the hammer, "Well then I'll see you there." The shot echoes across the wasteland and makes Alfred's blood run cold.

* * *

"Ludwig!" Matthew hollers over the loud constant gunfire, "Shit, Vash!" He tries to take cover as bullets fly just over his head, "Damn it."

"Matthew!" The second in command looks over to see his brother in law now crouched down beside him, "Are you hit?"

"No, are you?" Matthew grips his rifle tight as he pokes his head around the corner, "Vash? Are you hit?"

Vash squeezes his shoulder tight as the blood oozes down his arm, "No…I'm fine…" He inhales slowly as he grabs his rifle, "We have to get back to the horses."

"Yeah cover me." Matthew fires hitting a Alpha before racing to a nearby wall while Vash fires at the small group ahead of them. "Vash!"

Now Vash races to the wall as Matthew fires, "If we follow this wall we'll make it back." Again he grabs his shoulder, "Damn it."

Matthew works quickly as he rips the bottom of his shirt and presses it hard against Vash's bleeding wound, "I asked if you were hit!"

"I'm…fine." He says trying to shot past the wall as Matthew tries to stop the bleeding, "Just wrap it cause we need to leave now."

Matthew finishes and fires another shot towards the small Alpha pack as the rest of his group appear next to him, "Okay boys I think that got their attention now back to the border." He says as a bullet whizzes just past his head, "Now!"


	27. Bluebird

Arthur watches as the Alpha lands with a thud on the rocky earth soaking it with his blood, "You fucking bastard! He was only fifteen! He had nothing to do with this or us!" Arthur screams out staring at the teen's dead hallow eyes.

"Oh than why did you bring him? Or what about this one?" Francis asks as he turns to another Alpha this one only sixteen although he's very short for his age, "Do you even know who I am?" The tall omega asks pulling back the hammer, "You know if you tell me where that little Omega is…I'll make you a real Alpha." He purrs, "I'll let you have any Omega you want, any age, any gender."

The sixteen year old Alpha sits up as straight as he can, "I have a mate already and like my friend already said you can just fucking go to hell! Cause my Leader isn't here!"

Francis's eyes narrow as he grabs the Alpha by the hair and pulls the teen's head up, "Really? He's not here?" The Omega nuzzles the gun right under the Alpha's chin, "You sure about that?"

"Francis, don't kill him!" Arthur cries out as his face is crammed into the dirt from behind, "You fucker's can't tell that he's using you?!"

"Shut up! I'm not using them." A wicked smile appears on Francis's face, "I love every one of my Alphas."

"Then you should know my answer you bitch."

Arthur squirms to break free, "Ravis shut up!"

Ravis smiles weakly at Arthur as he desperately holds back his tears. The short Alpha owes his leader his live for saving him from Ivan two years before and now he knows it's time to repay that debt. It's the only reason he and Luke came along and now with Luke dead…it's his turn. If he's going to die he's doing it without showing any fear or tears for once in his short life. "Alfred is not here you bitch. He's still out of your reach you skan-" Ravis' dark blue eyes grow wide as the bullet strikes him between the eyes and he falls back dead.

"RAVIS!"

Francis turns his sights on Arthur as he steps over the two now dead Alphas, "Oh too bad about your little Alphas but really you should have taught them better." He cracks Arthur across the face with the barrel of his gun, "Arthur~"

The Alpha spits out a mouth full of blood, "Fuck off Frog." Now he's full of rage at the death of his Alphas, "We came alone." He hisses as Kiku glares at the Omega.

He nods before cracking Arthur again in the face, "Don't lie to me." Francis stands over Arthur and points his revolver directly at Arthur's heart, "Eyebrows you know it could have been you and me. In fact it still can be that way. It can still be you and me, be my mate and Alpha."

The last hit to the head has rocked the Alpha and he barely see for a moment, "Be…y-your mate?" He leans up slightly narrowing his emerald eyes, "W-why the hell would I do that? I have a Mate, I have a lover and it's not you!" He spits out more blood, "Kiss my arse!"

"Fine!" Francis slowly pulls back the hammer staring intently at the Alpha, "Have it your way." Arthur's body tightens as a shot rings out.

Arthur looks up at the blood oozing out of Francis's chest, "Get the fuck off my Mate!" Alfred commands as he fires again hitting Francis right above his right eye. The Omega falls to the ground in a hard thud as Alfred turns his pistol towards the other Alphas, "Of you don't leave right now." He pulls back the hammer, "You'll end up like your fucking leader."

Arthur swiftly grabs the revolver as he quickly jumps to his feet, "Kiku?"

"I'm fine." Kiku says looking over at the two fallen Alphas, "Alfred…"

Alfred watches as the four Alpha's race away before jumping from his spot just above them, "Are…are they?" He knows the answer as he kneels down, "God damn it…" He shakes his head as a tear falls, "W-why did we bring them?"

Instantly Arthur is by his side, "Because they volunteered Love." He reaches over and closes both boys' eyes. He inhales slowly, "Lord, watch over them and may they find peace with you…Amen." He stands and wipes his eyes.

"That was…thank you Iggy." Alfred says as he stands, "We'll come back and bury them later."

* * *

Deep inside the ruins of the dilapidated factory a lone man listens hard to the silence after the mass of gunfire from above. He shakes his head as he lets out a deep moan, "Poor bastards…" He says as he sits up resting his head on the cold wall as he rubs his legs, "Probably more Omegas." He says to the silence.

Its days like this when he wishes Francis had just killed him that night instead of shooting him in the knee. The shot had completely shattered his kneecap leaving him unable to even stand much less leave. He lays back down hoping that will be the end of the gun fire for at least today. He turns over on his makeshift bed cursing the bastard that keeps him here and away from his precious daughter.

Every day he's thought about what she looks like and what he would say to her…to even be able to kiss her cheek just once. "My awesome little chick." He lets out a laugh, "My awesome little heroine."

Gilbert listens as the door slowly opens behind him but he's not ready for the voice that calls out to him, "G-Gil?"

The Alpha turns around his red eyes wide, "A-Alfred?" He's on the verge of tears as his Omega races into his arms, "My…Alfred." He breathes in Alfred's scent as he embraces him as tight as he can, "I've missed you but." He looks Alfred straight in the eye, "You have to get out of here. Francis will kill you."

Alfred kisses his forehead, "He'll never kill anyone again. I told you I'd kill that rat bastard."

"Then you have to get all these Omegas out of here." Gilbert says sitting up letting out a groan, "And run like hell."

"I'm not leaving you Gilbert. I came back for you so why wouldn't you leave?"

Gilbert looks down before pulling up his pants leg, "I can't Al…" He touches below the knee feeling nothing, "I'm sorry."

Alfred cautiously touches it before smiling, "You made me a promise and I made mine." He lets out a small groan as he slowly lifts the thin Alpha into his arms, "I'd kill him and carry you home."

"Thank you Alfred…" He's quiet for a moment, "Did you…is my awesome little chick…"

"He's a wonderful little Alpha." Alfred watches his face drop for an instant, "So are his two older Omega sisters too."

Gilbert can't believe his ears, "What did you just say?"

"Dude." Alfred smiles, "You're the father of triplets."

He lets out a deep laugh as he rests his head into Alfred's strong chest, "I knew you were nearly as awesome as me my sweet Bluebird."

* * *

Gilbert sits alone under the shade of a large willow tree, he's been at the monastery for a few days but he's yet to see his litter. He's not sure what to say to them as Alfred sits beside him, "You ready?" Alfred says sweetly taking Gilbert's hand, "They've been so excited to meet their father."

"Alfred…I…" He shakes his head, "That night I should have fought harder, should have done more for you and our litter."

"Dude you know how many times I thought about that night? How many lives you saved?" Alfred shakes his head resting his other hand on his small bump, "He would have killed me then you and my brother and everyone else. Dude you were a hero."

Gilbert smiles looking down at Alfred's belly, "I guess you're right…"

"Do you want to feel? I know it's not yours but…" Alfred stops not sure if he should also tell him about his two children to Arthur, "Um…"

"You thought the awesome me was dead." Gilbert says as he reaches out and touches the small bump, "I understand."

"You're still their father Gil and nothing will change that so," He motions over to his brother and Mate to open the door and his oldest litter slowly walk out into the mid-day sun, "Come on guys there's someone I want you to meet."

Gilbert looks down in awe at the three children in front of him, "Hello…" He smiles wide as Iris grabs a hold of his leg.

"Hi I'm the awesome Iris! Are you my Dad? Cause you look like Blake, kind of anyway and you gots my eyes and Daddy says I got them from my Dad so…are you my awesome Dad?" She looks up at him with her sweet red eyes.

"Yeah…I'm your awesome Dad." Gilbert says smiling as he picks her up and holds her tight before looking down at the other two, "And what are your names?"

Rae walks up curious and cocks her head, "My name's Rae…Dad I want up!" She says reaching out for him, "Please?"

Gilbert quickly does as he's asked and holds her against his chest, "And so you must be Blake?"

The blue eyed boy smiles sweetly as he crawls up on Alfred's lap, "Yes and I'm the best hero!" He lets out a deep laugh as Alfred pats the top of his head.

"I bet you are." Gilbert lets out the exact same laugh looking down at a small blonde haired toddler now in front of them, "And who are you?"

The small emerald eyed boy looks up, "Adam." He looks over at Alfred, "Hungry." He says reaching up for Alfred.

"Adam?" He turns to Alfred as he lifts the three year old up, "Well it's nice to meet you too."

Alfred watches as Gilbert kisses his litter, "I think they're all probably hungry." He says as the small trio slowly crawls off and towards Arthur who is holding the youngest child.

The white haired Alpha smiles watching his little litter, "You have a beautiful family Blue bird."

"Yeah we do." Alfred says as Gilbert takes Adam into his arms, "I want you in all their lives."

Gilbert nods, "What do you think Adam? Should I stay and be your awesome Uncle?"

"Kay." He says nuzzling into the new man's chest, "Daddy hungry."

Iris looks over, "Dad why do you call Daddy a Bluebird?"

The Alpha smiles kissing Adam on the top of his head, "I guess I promised didn't I?"

Alfred stands and kisses the top of Gilbert's head, "Yeah and I know it would be really un-awesome if you didn't tell them."

"Me un-awesome?" Gilbert says with a laugh, "Just for that I'm only telling them so you'll never know."

"But I'm the leader Dude so I have ta know." Alfred says with a smile as his children gather around knowing a story is starting.

Gilbert nods as Matthews two sons join the group with their parents watching from the side, "Okay, just this once." He says sliding towards the now growing group of kids, "I'll tell you all about the awesome little blue bird."

**A/N: I have one more chapter to go which will be up by tomorrow, thank you to all who read and reviewed. **


	28. Epilogue

**_"_**_The Bluebird is a Cut Above all others. He seeks nothing in return for his superior being. For his unique color and personality he ask not for special favors. He appreciates your admiration and thanks you for your help. The fact, that in his world, you cared for him is the only fact that mattered."_

Rae smiles as she re-reads the passage, "Yes I finally found it." She sings to herself, "I found the quote, I found the quote."

"Found what quote?"

She nearly jumps as she turns to meet piercing red eyes, "Dad, don't do that."

"What quote?" Gilbert asks again as he smiles watching her dance around from his wheelchair.

The tall fourteen year old grins as she walks over and shows him the book, "The quote on bluebirds you told us about like ten years ago." She smiles wide, "I finally found it and now I'm going to use it."

He shakes his head as he lets out a sweet laugh, "Oh my little Hummingbird what are you up to now?"

"I want to write another story about you Dad and what an awesome hero you were and what you did and stuff and I think this would just be perfect cause you're a blue bird too." Rae answers handing him the worn book, "I mean who else would I write about? I mean you were a White Knight then an awesome Leader and then you know a wicked second in command."

Gilbert pulls her close and sits her on his lap, "Oh Hummingbird, I'm not as awesome of a hero as your Daddy…but don't tell him I said that." He lets out another laugh holding her tight.

She cocks her head slightly, "But Dad…he's an um…" She looks down almost ashamed of saying it, "He's just a baby factory…"

"Rae Amelia Jones!" Gilbert almost shouts, "Who told you that?!" He shakes his head, "I bet it was one of those new Omegas wasn't it?"

Rae's eyes widen with slight fear of her father, "N-No Dad…I'm sorry." Her face reddens as she tries to stand but he keeps her on his lap, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"What the hell is all the shouting?" Arthur asks poking his head in to the large old library to see the white haired girl struggling to get off her father.

"Arthur, get your ass in here now and shut the door." Gilbert commands the other second in command, "We need to have a little talk with our daughter."

Arthur knows instantly it's important as he quickly does what he's told and walks over, "Okay what's wrong?"

"Tell him what you just told me."

She looks down for a moment unwilling to look her Iggy in the eye, "Um…I said…" She inhales slowly as she finally stands still unable to look up nor does she really want to say it again even though she's felt about it for years, "Daddy's a um…baby factory…"

Arthur folds his arms, "Really? Well that's news to me. Rae your Daddy is an important Omega. He's our Leader and your father. If it wasn't for that man I can almost guarantee none of us would be here today."

Only now does she looks up in to his warm emerald eyes, "What?"

"Yes in fact most of our pack owes their lives to him and your Uncle Matthew." Arthur says leaning on a desk thinking back, "He's a real hero Princess and it's not his fault he's especially fertile or that he's an Omega but then that really shouldn't matter much anymore."

Gilbert nods, "Hummingbird we're from a…different world where what you're born was everything and if you tried to change that well…you didn't last long. It was broken and un-awesome to say the least."

"Yes and yet your Daddy not only survived that world but our new one too." Arthur gives her a warm smile, "I might have told you a million stories over the years but that's nothing compared to what Alfred and Matthew really when through."

She looks at both her fathers for a moment before nodding, "Okay…can I um go now?" As soon as they move aside she races out of the room and slowly walks up the stairs just thinking. It was true she never thought of her Daddy like that before although she's heard rumors thought the years about the man named Francis. He had always been just her Daddy and while he is the Leader he doesn't act like one should…but then maybe it was because of everything he's been through maybe because he is a real bluebird.

The young Omega stops just outside Alfred's meeting room and listens to the conversation inside. "Dude I say it's about time we make a kind of fishing boat. I mean I've been saying this for years. We live on a freaking cliff over the ocean! Now somebody finally listen to me and let's use the damn Ocean!"

She hears a few yeses before the doors open and most of the commanders walk past her including her Uncles Kiku, Matthew and Ludwig who smile at her, "Daddy can I come in?" She asks once everyone is gone.

He looks up and smiles, "Sure, what's up?" His eyes narrow for a moment, "Peter isn't trying to ask you to mate with him again is he? Cause I told him that is your choice and you don't have ta if you don't want ta."

"No Daddy…" She closes the door and watches him for a moment, "Um…I'm writing a new story and I was…thinking…"

"Oh another one?" He chuckles, "That's great honey is it about your Father or Iggy cause I know they'd just love that. Or even your Aunts or Uncle Mattie cause I bet he'd tell you about the time he saved me and Iggy from Ivan." He stops for a moment looking around, "Even though it was really more like Nat and Kat but whatever."

He stands and stretches before reaching for a pen and paper, "No Daddy I'm…I want to do it on a hero."

"Okay then what about Vash or Kiku? I bet they have some stories to tell or even Antonio?" He stops and looks at her for a moment, "What is it Rae? Do you want to talk about it?"

She looks up at him before racing into his arms, "Daddy…I…I'm sorry."

He blinks slightly confused but holds her tight, "Sorry for what?"

"For not writing about you and all you've done." She says quietly burying her head in his chest, "And for never telling you that…you're my hero Daddy."


End file.
